Sex Maid
by Apparently Uncreative
Summary: Grimm needs a hot live-in maid. Ichigo really needs a job. We all know their going to fall in love the question is how that's why we stay tuned, right? Grimm/Ichi Ren/Bya
1. You got the job

**You got the job**

"I need someone to clean my house." Grimmjow said to his friends Nnoitra, Starrk, Renji, and Ginjo. "They also need to cook and have sex with me."

"Put an ad on Craigslist," Nnoitra suggested. "see what you get."

Grimmjow looked at him before shrugging his shoulders. "I guess I'll try that."

* * *

'Need live-in maid. Must cook, clean, and be attractive.'

* * *

Ichigo stood in line for a job he saw on Craigslist, he was standing outside an apartment door waiting for his turn, he was next. The door opened and a girl with small boobs and short blonde hair walked out, she seemed angry clearly she didn't get the job.

"Next." a voice said, Ichigo walked in. "Orange." the voice said making Ichigo rolled his eyes at him.

"Twig." Ichigo said standing in front of three men crossing his arms over his chest and cocking a hip and then he saw his ex. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here?" Ginjo said. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I need a job you know that."

"Hello." Grimmjow said stopping their little tiff. He looked at Ichigo. "Hello, my name is Grimmjow this is my home and I need a maid. And what's your name?"

Ichigo looked Grimmjow up and down with a smirk. "Good. And it's Ichigo Kurosaki.'

"I'm _right_ here." Ginjo said when Ichigo started flirting.

"Do you want me to get a job or not?" Ginjo rolled his eyes. "That's what I thought."

"Do you have a resume, orange?" Nnoitra asked.

Ichigo glared at Nnoitra. "No I don't. I've never had a real or legal job but I can cook, clean, and I'm cute."

"How do we know you can cook and clean?" Nnoitra said

"If you have any food in the kitchen I can whip something up."

"Unless you can make milk and cereal special ain't nothing you can do in there but..." Nnoitra knocked over the plant that was sitting next to him.

"Why you knock my ficus over?" Grimmjow whined.

"You needed a mess." he looked at Ichigo. "Mess."

"When I get this job I'm going poison you." Ichigo hissed and then went to look for a broom, a dust pan, and a vacuum with no help from anyone in the room. He quickly swept up the dirt and put it back in the flower pot and then vacuumed everything that was left. He then went to get a rag and some soapy water so he could finish the job. When he stood up the carpet looked brand new.

"The floor looks pretty fucking good." Grimmjow said. "And he is cute." he said looking between his friends.

"I don't care what you do with him." Ginjo siad "There is nothing between us anymore."

"True." Ichigo said.

"I don't like him." Nnoitra pouted. "He got a bad attitude."

"Come on, twig." Ichigo smirked at him. "You're not going to find anyone as perfect as me. I can cook, clean, and I'm cute as a button. My ass is perfect" he looked at Grimmjow. "and I like sex."

"True." Ginjo whispered to Grimmjow

"Lets be honest here, you wouldn't put attractive as a requirement unless sex was going to happen."

Grimmjow undress Ichigo with his eyes he liked his lovers bold and Ichigo was getting better every time he open his mouth. "Don't call me, I'll call you."

"The lease on my apartment is up soon so call fast." Ichigo said writing his number in Grimmjow's hand.

"I want him." Grimmjow said when Ichigo left the apartment.

"He can throw down in the kitchen he a little crazy though." Ginjo said.

"How well can he cook?"

"Really fucking good."

* * *

Grimmjow called Ichigo a week after the interview and Ichigo arrived at his new home, Grimmjow's condo, in record time with two suit cases and a guitar. Grimmjow gave Ichigo a tour a of the three bedroom apartment while he explained Ichigo's role. "My job doesn't have specific hours, I get a call I leave I come back and there's no telling how long I'll be gone. When I do get home I expect to get fed and fucked and after that you can do whatever you want. Keep the house clean and make sure I know where shits at sometimes I have to leave quickly. My friends come over for dinner every Friday night, they usually bring their boyfriends so its a big dinner. You don't have to let them in they have keys so if your busy they'll let themselves in. I think that's it...Oh yeah, you gotta go grocery shopping I don't have any food."

"What time is dinner?" Ichigo asked.

"8"

"Okay, that's fine. From Monday to Friday I will be busy from 3-7 and on the weekends I'll be gone from 9-7. I make breakfast at 8, if you're not up it'll be in the warmer -that's the little drawer at the bottom of the oven. I make dinner at 7:30 if you're not here it'll be in the warmer. Lunch is at 1 or 2 depending on how I feel." Grimmjow gave Ichigo an annoyed look. "What you didn't think I had any prior engagements? Just because you hired me don't my life stops."

"What is it that you're doing from 3-7?" Grimmjow asked lifting an eyebrow.

"What are you doing when you go out all willy nilly?" Ichigo countered.

"I can't tell you."

"Neither can I."

Ichigo walked into his new room to unpack his things humming a song that was stuck in his head. "I like listening to music while I do chores. I sing out loud too." he said to Grimmjow when he saw him leaning on the door frame. "By the way how many people coming?"

Grimmjow counted in his head. "Including us there will be 9 people. I have four friends and they all have boyfriends 'xept Nnoi."

Ichgio snorted. "Figures."

"Hey, only talk about my friends when they're here to defend themselves."

"That's fair."

Grimmjow's phone rang, he didn't answer he knew who it was. "Gotta go."

"Don you have any idea when you'll be back?"

"Nope. Just know I'll be hungry and horny when I get back."

"What if your friends are here?"

"I've fucked with them in the house before. I gotta go. Be productive."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

Ichigo was in the kitchen cooking a big dinner for Grimmjow and his friends, he decided to make spaghetti and meatballs one of the things he makes well so if there are any problems they can be solved with a spoonful of his food. Ichigo had his headphones in blasting K. Michelle's Mindful and singing along even louder so when Grimmjow walked in the kitchen he had no idea but when he felt his hard length against him and hands on his waist he knew his knew boss had arrived. Grimmjow moved Ichigo's headphones down to his neck so he could whisper in his ear.

"I'm home and I'm horny." he growled.

Ichigo was standing at the counter cleaning up when Grimmjow walked in and now he was gripping the edge, Grimmjow's voice was such a turn on when he whispered like that and it caught him off guard. "What do you want me to do about that?" he leaned his head back so he could look at Grimmjow.

"Take your shorts off and let me fuck you." he ran his finger down Ichigo's spine and slid it inside his basketball shorts stopping at his entrance. "Do you always go commando?"

"No." Ichigo breathed he had never been this turned on, granted this is the second person he had ever been intimate with but he feels like he might cum at any second.

Grimmjow slipped his already lubed finger inside Ichigo without warning grinning when the boy gasped then moaned. "You like that?" he whispered huskily in Ichigo's ear biting his lip when the boy moaned. "You want more?" Ichigo moaned again and Grimmjow added a second finger and then a third stretching him. While stretching Ichigo with one hand he used his other to unbutton his jeans and pull the condom of of his pocket he ripped it open with his teeth and rolled it on his hard, leaking erection. He finally pulled Ichigo's shorts down and pulled his fingers out chuckling when the boy whined. "Don't worry I have something better for you." he put the head of his dick at Ichigo's waiting entrance slowly pushing the head inside him listening to his breathing. Grimmjow slowly pushed himself the rest of the way inside Ichigo biting down on his shoulder groaning at how tight he was. Once he was sure Ichigo was used to his length he pulled almost all of the way out and then back in grinning triumphantly when Ichigo screamed in delight when he prostate was stuck. Grimmjow fucked Ichigo at a fast pace and both of them enjoyed ever minute of it. Grimmjow could feel himself getting closer and closer and he fucked Ichigo harder and harder until he came. He pulled out of a panting Ichigo and leaned on the kitchen island laughing when Ichigo slid to the ground standing on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath.

"You might make me start smoking again. "Grimmjow laughed pulling the condom off and throwing it away he tucked his now soft dick back in his pants. "I gave you a compliment I only smoke when the sex is good. So you're welcome. Also, I don't kiss or cuddle so don't ask for it."

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow and glared. "But those are my favorite parts of sex." he stood up slowly leaning on the counter.

"You look cute like that." Grimmjow said walking out of the kitchen. "By the way, my friends are here."

"Yippee." Ichigo siad sarcastically before limping his way to the guest bathroom.

After his hot shower Ichigo walked out of his room and into the living room where he figured Grimmjow's friends would be he did not, however, expect to see an old friend in the mix.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo said while rubbing his hair with a towel.

"Oh my god, Ichigo." Byakuya said walking over to him. He hugged Ichigo tightly and then pulled away to look at him.

"Where have you been?"

"Where have _I_ been? Where have _you_ been? I get back and you're no where to be found."

"Not too long after you left I had to leave in with my boyfriend your dad kicked me out."

"Really?"

"Yes, he came in unannounced yelled at Rukia and then kicked me out."

"I'm not surprised he tried to kick me out the family as soon as I got home."

"We have to sit down and talk about this." Ichigo said walking over to the closest couch and sitting down. "Continue."

"So he's driving me home from the school I was at and not even five minutes in he starts going in on how I need to change my behavior and what not and meet someone who can 'tame me' like I'm some fucking animal. So I tell the bastard not to tell me what to do and he goes off on me saying shit like 'you're ungrateful' 'you're unappreciative' 'you're disrespectful' 'you're selfish' and a number of things that are just too fucking cruel. The whole time he saying this shit I'm like you don't respect your father at all but I kept my mouth shut. But he just kept going on and on about all this shit and I just lost it."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. I told him I'm like this because of him and my mother so he pulled over and kicked me out of the car on the street. I walked for an hour to the library and then my grandfather picked me up he got me an apartment and a car but then told me I gotta see how the world works."

Ichigo gasped. "He made you get a job?"

"Yes. I was a fucking waiter." Byakuya pouted. "Do you know how hard it is to get a fucking job? Hard. I had my business degree and everything and I still couldn't get a good job. Do you know how hard it is to buy $300 jeans on a waiters salary? I lived a hard knock life."

Ichigo laughed loudly. "For how long?"

"Six months."

"I lived..."

"On the streets, I know I know. You had a hard knock life but look at you now you have a balcony and you can see the city and before this you lived in a penthouse."

"That doesn't mean I haven't struggled and none of this is mine."

"Technicalities. I mean you're almost living the dream you live here rent free and you get all the sex you want the only downside is you work here."

"You're the only person with the sugar baby dream. I actually wanna work for a living."

"Why are you bothering my guests?" Grimmjow said when he walked in the living room.

"Actually this is my oldest friend." Ichigo snapped back to Grimmjow then continued his conversation with Byakuya. "So I take it you finally found you a rich man."

"Yes, and I broke my golden rule."

"You blew him before he blew you."

"Hell no. I fell in love." he smiled.

"That's impossible you don't have a heart."

"Can we eat now?" Grimmjow said rudely. "I pay you to serve not talk."

"You ain't paid me a damn thing yet." Ichigo stood up anyway and walked to the kitchen.

"Oh good y'all ain't ate yet." Ginjo said walking into the living room. "You got the job?" he said to Ichigo when he walked in with a big pot of food but no one could see what it was because of the top.

"I told you I got the job." Ichigo said walking into the dining room, everyone followed behind him and started sitting down. "You never listen to me."

"How you two know each other?" Renji asked when Ichigo left to go get plates.

"He's my ex." Ginjo answered.

"Your crazy ex?" Renji asked.

"Crazy?" Ichigo said putting down plates and utensils in front of everyone. "I sucked your dick without you asking, I cooked every meal, we fucked like rabbits, I served you hand and foot one time, and I do your taxes."

"You slashed my tires, broke every light in the house, broke my very expensive china, you threw batteries at me."

"Batteries?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah, he's a thrower. He threw raw eggs, hard boiled eggs, light bulbs, cups, plates, knives, forks, spoons, bowls, a box of cereal, M&Ms, skittles, a bag of chips, fruit. He slapped me, punched me, kicked me, he even bit me once."

"Why did you let me hire him?" Grimmjow asked.

"He _really_ needs this job." Ginjo said.

"For the record you got bit because you were too close to me. You like to argue nose to nose you know I don't like that so you damn right I bit you I told you to back the fuck up." Ichigo thought for a minute. "If these people are your friends how come I ain't never met them before."

"I met them two years ago."

"So they was around when you was leaving the room to answer the phone and what not. Giggling and shit behind closed doors. Going to the strip club without me." Ginjo opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Oh you ain't got nothing to say now that's why you got abused because you a liar."

"I never lied I omitted the truth."

Ichigo stared at Ginjo for a minute. "I'm not gone let you take me there right now." he rolled his eyes and then looked around the table. "I made spaghetti and meat balls for dinner, does anyone have any allergies."

"Nope," Renji said. "let's eat."

"Sorry I'm late, babe." Ginjo's new boyfriend, Brandon, said walking into the dining room.

"Well," Ichigo cocked a hip. "look at you." Ichigo looked the man up and down. "Ginjo, when you get a new boyfriend you're supposed to upgrade not downgrade."

"Why are you here?" Brandon said giving Ichigo a dirty look.

"I work here."

"Oh we're just hopping from dick to dick, aren't we? And friends too."

"First of all, bitch...I don't jump from dick to dick you do. You are 25 and you've had more dick ran up and through you than feet in a marathon, sweetheart. Second of all, hoe...congratulations you finally got my sloppy seconds after chasing for 3 years."

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad he ate my ass two weeks ago." Some of the guests started choking trying not to laugh.

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying. Only ugly people lie about the people they fuck." Ichigo turned around in a circle. "I'm a 10. Maybe if you tightened that loose cavern you call an asshole he wouldn't have a reason to stray. Maybe if your head game was better he wouldn't have a reason to stray. I heard you out here giving mediocre head to randos. Out here giving grade C head just bobbing up and down til they cum come on kiss the head, lick the shaft, suck the balls, give the dick some love that way when he fucks you he give that ass some love. Are you taking notes? I don't see you taking notes."

Brandon glared at Ichigo. "I'm leaving." he marched out of the apartment and out the door.

"Bye, bitch."

"Why do you have to start with him?" Ginjo asked. "You know your mouth is reckless."

"This all started when he was trying to fuck you while we were still together. I will not respect anyone who won't respect me and my relationship so guess what every time I see you we got a problem."

"But you do it to everyone."

"I don't like it when people look at me funny."

"You don't live on the street no more you don't have to be on the defense all the time."

"You grew up on the street?" Renji asked. "Me too, I lived in the Rukon district."

"No, babe." Byakuya said. "He lived on the actual street like he slept on the pavement."

"Oh, shit, how that happen?"

"That's rude."

"Its fine." Ichigo said. "Um my parents were drug addicts and I was put into the foster care system when I was three and they got me back when I was five and then they were murdered when I was eight. I was in foster care until I was nine and then I lived on the street until I was 13."

"And then what happen?" Renji asked. "I'm intrigued." he said when Byakuya hit his arm.

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "My sister thought it was a good idea to invite a stranger into the hotel we were living in like he wouldn't kill us."

"I didn't though." Ichigo said with a smile. "I forgot the drinks." Ichigo said leaving the room.

"You're parents didn't care that you let a stranger live with you?" Renji asked.

"My parents weren't even there. Remember how I told you I don't speak to them? That's been going on for a long time, since I was 13 my Grandfather has been there for me like a parent. He put my sister and I in one of his hotels and that's where we lived."

"You're parents still ain't shit?" Ichigo asked coming back in with some beers, wine, and pop for everyone. "I didn't ask what y'all like to drink so I just guessed."

"Yeah, my parents still ain't shit but it's all good my sister and my grandfather love me." Byakuya answered.

"Speaking of your sister," Ichigo said finally sitting down. "where the fuck has she been?"

"I don't know she found her some new man and they travel the world together. The only way we talk is when I DM her on Instagram."

"I don't even know her Instagram name. Ginjo refused to pay for the data on my phone so I wasn't on the internet for a while." Ichigo said glaring at the man.

"Tell them how you threw a lamp at me." Ginjo snapped back.

"Tell them..Oh wait they were there when you was out at the strip club without me til 3am not answering my phone calls."

"Your bestie was there too." Ginjo pointed to Byakuya.

"Don't drag me into this I didn't know y'all was together." Byakuya defended.

"Can we all take note of how good this food is." Starrk, who had been quiet the whole time watching everything unfold, said.

"Don't praise him." Ginjo said still eating his second helping of spaghetti.

"Oh fuck you, Ginjo. The only reason why you let me stay in the house so long after we broke up is cause you loved my cooking."

"And you give good head."

"If I could reach you I'd punch you in the face."

"See what I mean, violent."

"You just said all I'm good for is sex."

"And cooking."

"If I didn't work so hard to get this dirty ass carpet clean you blood would be in it."

"I thought you were getting anger management."

"It didn't work."

"Obviously."

"Why did y'all break up?" Grimmjow asked.

"Because he's crazy." Ginjo answered.

"Only when you get on my nerves." Ichigo growled. Ginjo smiled laughing a little. "Don't smile at me, I fucking hate you."

"We broke up because we didn't care for each other like a couple who've been together for 3 years should. In other words we weren't in love. Additionally, he's batshit crazy."

"Fuck you."

"I can't do that anymore." Ginjo said with a smile. "We also broke up because Ichigo doesn't respect me."

"Liessss."

"How? I asked you to do something out or respect for me and you refused to do it."

"What was he doing?" Renji said. "Don't leave things out."

"I was stripping." Ichigo answered. "I wanted to make money for myself and since I don't have a high school diploma stripping was all I could do."

"But I told you I got you and you didn't have to do that." Ginjo said sincerely.

"I know you did but I can't live my life knowing that I owe people shit. I already owe Byakuya a lifetime of shit and I owe you as well and one day I will pay you both back."

"You do not have to pay me back." Byakuya said. "You've paid me back in friendship and loyalty."

"That's not enough, I'll pay you back one day."

"Are you deaf?" Byakuya asked.

"No."

"I am not nice to people so take my kindness before I make you pay me back with interest."

Ichigo giggled. "Okay, thanks."

"Have you two ever made out?" Renji asked.

"What!" Byakuya said. "Yes." Ichigo said.

"I'm just wondering if you'd like to be Byakuya's brother-husband?" Renji said. "I'll adopt you."

"He's been working here less than a day, Red." Grimmjow said

"Yeah, I know but I've never had spaghetti this good and its just spaghetti so just imagine how good everything else will be."

"I kinda need this job."Ichigo said.

"I can pay you double." Renji offered.

"Um..." Ichigo thought out loud.

"Are you really thinking about this?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo. "No, Renij, I already fucked him."

"Hey, he kissed my boyfriend before he fucked you so..." Renji threw his hands up and shrugged his shoulders. "Ow ow ow." Renji yelled when Byakuya kept hitting him.

"I don't share and also stop trying to get your ass kicked cause you're like this close." Byakuya held his index finger and thumb together really close.

"Fine." Renji pouted. "I'll just be over here a lot. Like everyday."

"Great." Grimmjow said sarcastically.

"Bya, have you ever kicked Renji's ass?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup, I had to put him in the hospital twice."

Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes. "Does he not know you were MMA champ when you were 16?"

"He forgot when he pushed me but remembered when he got that elbow to the face. I like to kiss the scar to remind him who run shit."

"Domestic violence." Renji said rubbing the scar on his nose.

"I remember that." Grimmjow laughed. "Renji came in here with his nose all tied up and red and Byakuya had a smirk on his face. When we learned that Renji got his ass kicked by Byakuya it was the best laugh we got all day."

"I hate all you guys." Renji pouted.

Ichigo pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the text message. "Oh crap." he stood up quickly. "I gotta go."

"Where you going?" Grimmjow said when Ichigo ran out of the room.

Ichigo came back with one shoe on. "You can't tell me where you're going and I can't tell you where I'm going." he left the room again but then came back to grab Byakuya. "You're coming with me."

"Wait!" Byakuya said.

"What?"

"I'm thirsty." Byakuya grabbed Renji's freshly opened beer. "Now we can go."

"Let's go to that new strip club in about 30 minutes." Ginjo said when they heard the door close.

* * *

"So," Ichigo said while he drove him and Byakuya to his other job. "I'm still a stripper, I forgot to quit when I got this job and I promised my friend I'd strip tonight cause it's his birthday."

"Oh yay, I get to see you strip." Byakuya cheered.

* * *

"There go Byakuya right there." Renji pointed out, Byakuya was in the VIP section of the strip club sipping a martini.

Grimmjow, Ginjo, Nnoitra, Starrk, and Shinji all followed Renji to the VIP booth where Byakuya was. I knew he was here, he told me he quit." Ginjo said bitterly.

"What's wrong with being a stripper?" Grimmjow asked.

"There's nothing wrong with _being_ a stripper, its _him_ being a stripper he's too good at it." Ginjo answered.

"Its stripping." Nnoitra said. "How hard could it be?"

"Now introducing a crowd favorite," They heard the announcer say over the loud speaker. "WIIIIIIIILDFIRRRREEEEE" The crown went crazy especially the older men in business suits.

"How much of a crowd favorite is he?" Grimmjow asked.

"You'll see."

Everyone looked on as the song started, Dirty Diana covered by The Weeknd, Ichigo was coming down the pole upside down now with long orange hair when he got to the bottom he flipped into a split. "I've seen that before." Grimmjow said shrugging his shoulders. Grimmjow kept his attention on Wildfire as the song went on he got sexier and sexier and more aggressive with the men close to the stage, pulling their faces into his crotch and mushing them and they loved every minute of it. Grimmjow was starting to get pulled into Wildfire's act too, the more he touched himself the more Grimmjow wanted to touch him, the more he bit his lip the more Grimmjow wanted to bit him. Wildfire seductively walked down the few stairs to the crowd of men in front of him and then sat on a man's lap and rolled his hips on him Wildfire grabbed the man's hair pulling his head back and licked his neck he then slid down to his knees and crawled back up the stage on his hands and knees whipping his hair and rolling his hips. When he got back on the stage he stayed on his knees biting his lip and running his hands up and down his body until the song was nearly over and then stood up slowly walking away making sure he caught the eyes of everyone in there before leaving the stage.

"I'm horny." Byakuya said.

"You're always horny." Renji said. "But that was like hot as hell he didn't even take anything off. I understand why you don't want him doing this." he said to Ginjo.

"And they know him on the street." Ginjo pouted.

"I'm sure he gets tons of offers." Shinji said, he hadn't said much that night he had been feeling Ichigo out Grimmjow didn't have the best judge of character and he wanted to make sure Ichigo was a good fit for the group.

"That too." Ginjo huffed.

"Are you being a crybaby again?" Ichigo said sitting down on the couch with everyone.

"That's a really nice weave you got there." Byakuya said with a smirk.

Ichigo flipped his hair over his shoulder. "Thank you, don't pull on it though its not secure."

"You said you quit stripping." Ginjo pouted.

"Well I lied."

"Did you ever quit?"

"No. I need the money."

"Can you make waffles?" Grimmjow said. "With like fruit, syrup, and whip cream."

"Yeah." Ichigo answered.

"Okay then you can keep stripping. What?" he said to Ginjo. "I like strippers."

"I have a question?" Ichigo said to Grimmjow. "How many people have you had sex with?"

"Millions." Starrk answered.

"Billions." Renji answered.

"Trillions."Nnoitra answered.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at them. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I've been picking up underwear all damn day like why are you fucking such forgetful people. Like how you leave your dirty ass underwear at someones house." Ichigo said.

"How many did you pick up?" Nnoitra asked.

"Maybe 50. Also, do you clean at all? How is it that all your dishes are in the sink but you can't cook? And when all your clothes are dirty you don't just go out and buy new clothes you wash them. And I had to buy a carpet cleaner cause your carpet was a mess I mean got damn were was all that shit when you were having interviews?"

"In the closet." Nnoitra answered with a chuckle.

"How did you manage to make it to 25 without knowing basic life skills?"

"25?" Starrk said. "How you come up with that?"

"He looks 25 and Ginjo is only 24, how much older could he be?"

"How old do I look?" Starrk asked "How old does everyone look?"

"Well I know Bya is 21, and Red there can't be older than 24, Sticks is like 100 just cause I hate him, you're like 30, and Blondie can't be older than 22." Ichigo answered. Everyone started laughing which irritated Ichigo. "What!" he snapped.

"Ichi, darling," Byakuya said. "Renji and Grimm are 30."

"29" they both corrected.

"Nnoi is 28, Starrk is 40, and Shinji is 35."

"You all have really nice skin." Ichigo said. "And you are old as fuck." he said to Grimmjow.

"How old are you?" Grimmjow said glaring at Ichigo.

"20."

"Hold on to them young ones they slippery." Renji said with a chuckle.

"Excuse Renji," Byakuya said. "he's an idiot."

"You never did like em smart." Ichigo said. Ichigo liked these new people it was hard for him to find people he liked and he felt he could fit in nicely with them. He couldn't wait to see what working with Grimmjow would bring into his life besides a headache obviously the man had to grow on you but Ichigo would give him time.

* * *

 **I know I have other stories to tend to but my brain never shuts off and it won't til I get the ideas out.**

 **Please review.**


	2. An omission of truth is still a lie

**An omission of truth is still a lie**

Ichigo had been working for Grimmjow for a few weeks and things were good they picked at each other constantly but it was just their personalities clashing together. Ichigo had been getting along with Grimmjow's friends and he also learned that Renji and Nnoi came over almost everyday because Nnoi lives on the floor below them and Renji lives in the complex next door which gets on Ichigo's nerves a little because they're loud and messy but Ichigo gets to see Byakuya so its not bad. Ichigo missed his best friend when Byakuya got sent a way by his parents they lost communication but that was three years ago and now they spend every second catching up on everything they missed.

Ichigo also liked having sex with Grimmjow, it seemed the man needed it all the time and that was fine with Ichigo because he needed it just as much as Grimmjow did. Ichigo didn't like the fact that Grimmjow didn't like kissing and he tried to kiss him every chance he got which only resulted in Grimmjow moving his head really fast to get out the way which made Ichigo try even harder. Ichigo, also, learned that Grimmjow didn't go to work everyday but the days he did go to work he was gone for most of the day and Ichigo still didn't know what the man did but he made a lot of money doing it. Ichigo also learned that the man had no basic life skills. He couldn't cook. He couldn't clean. He couldn't do anything but fuck, if he was ugly he'd be dead and it all stressed Ichigo out.

What also stressed Ichigo out was the secret he was keeping from Grimmjow and today that secret has the flu and stay with Ichigo instead of going to school. Luckily Grimmjow slept in late so he didn't see Ichgio bring him in but Ichigo couldn't keep it a secret forever.

"What you make for breakfast?" Grimmjow said walking into the kitchen scratching his shirtless stomach.

Another thing Ichigo liked about Grimmjow was that he worked out every other day so he was built like a Greek God and he very rarely had a shirt on. "I made waffles." and then he said something else but really fast and really quietly. "I also have something to tell you."

"What did you say?"

"I made waffles."

"After that."

Ichigo made a confused face. "I didn't say anything after that. You that old you imagining things, got damn?" Grimmjow glared at Ichigo for the old joke, he knows he heard Ichigo say something but he let it pass when the plate of waffles slid in front of him. "You want some eggs?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah."

"Scrambled with cheese?"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo suspiciously, they had only been around each other for a little while but Grimmjow knew Ichigo never asked him what he wanted, 'you eat what I put on the table' that's what he always said (and usually Grimmjow would be annoyed but everything Ichigo cooked was good so it didn't matter) so Ichigo asked Grimmjow what he wanted was odd to him and it had Grimmjow putting up tons of red flags. "Yeah, scrambled with cheese."

"Okay." Ichigo said with a smile.

The smile threw Grimmjow off even more Ichigo never did things for Grimmjow happily most of the time Grimmjow irritated him to no end and Grimmjow was extremely suspicious of Ichigo now. Also, there were tons of things wrong with today. Usually Ichigo would either be watching TV or listening to music but either way he'd be ignoring Grimmjow and he wasn't doing that. Grimmjow watched Ichigo cook his eggs and then he noticed that there was another pot on the stove which was odd, Grimmjow didn't know much about cooking but he knew he had a waffle maker so there was no need for a pot on the stove and that pot was a sauce pan so you can't put batter in there anyway. Grimmjow walked over to the stove and looked in the pot it looked like chicken soup so he dipped his finger in the warm soup and tasted it. "Why you make chicken soup?"

"I didn't." Ichigo lied without looking at Grimmjow who was literally right next to him, their arms were touching.

Grimmjow reached over and turned the stove so Ichigo would look at him. "Why did you make chicken soup?" Grimmjow looked at the side of Ichigo's head and then grabbed his chin and turned his head so Ichigo would look at him. "Are you going to answer?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but then Ichigo's secret coughed and whined. "Mommy." Ichigo coughed to cover up the sound.

"What the?" Grimmjow said turning toward the sound he didn't know what sound it was but he knew he heard something.

"Okay. I have a kid."

Grimmjow gave a Ichigo a look. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"I do have a kid. I legally adopted him when I was 18, he's 6 years old, and he's in the 3rd grade."

"The 3rd grade? Ichigo do you think I'm stupid? He's 6. 6 year olds aren't in the 3rd grade."

"Well he started school this year but once they found out he can read really well they kicked him up a few grades. Well actually he reads at a a 5th to 6th grade level but he does math at a 3rd to 4th grade level so they put him in third grade with advanced reading classes..." Ichigo was ranting and he could tell Grimmjow didn't believe him. "You don't believe me. I'll go get him." Ichigo left the kitchen and then came back a few seconds later with a tiny white haired human being in his arms. Ichigo set him down on the island. "This is Shiro and he's six. Say hello." he said to Shiro.

"Mommy, I'm not a baby.." he coughed. "and didn't you say not to talk to strangers." he coughed again.

"Aww baby." Ichigo cooed touching Shiro's burning forehead. "He has a fever." he said to Grimmjow. "That's why he's not a school."

"Mommy who is this man?" Shiro asked.

"Mind your business, boy." Ichigo snapped, he loved Shiro dearly but that boy was too smart for his own good he may be small a cute but he was a tiny devil.

"Are you having sex with my mommy?" Shiro asked Grimmjow.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Shiro. How do you even know that word?"

"You say it a lot when you think I'm not paying attention and you curse a lot mommy."

"I think it's time for you to take some medicine." Ichigo said.

"Nooo, please I'll stop talking." Shiro whined

"Too late." Ichigo grabbed the medicine he bought earlier that day from the counter and then his phone rang. "Hello." Ichigo answered continuing his task. "No, he did not tell me he went to the principal's office yesterday...He's sick so I kept him home...Oh he has detention today."

Grimmjow looked at Shiro who was glaring darkly at Ichigo's phone. "You got detention?" Grimmjow asked.

"I don't like the kids at school. They pick on me." Shiro pouted.

"He said a curse word?..."Ichigo said "Okay I'll talk to you later."

"Shiro, what did you say to that kid at school?" Ichigo asked him putting the medicine down next to Shiro on the island.

"Mommy he kept bothering me and I asked him to stop."

"What did you say?"

"If you touch me again I'll punch you in your fat fucking face."

"Shiro what did I say about cursing? If you're going to do it whisper." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow who was trying not to laughed. "What? Some people need to be cursed out, kids too." he looked back at Shiro. "You are in trouble and not for getting in detention its because you gave the principal the wrong number on purpose, again."

"Are you going to whoop me?" Shiro tried to look at miserable as possible which wasn't hard as he was already red from his fever.

"No. Because that doesn't work for you."

"Yes it does mommy."

"I'll figure something out." Ichigo picked the medicine up again and measured it so Shiro could take some.

"Is this my punishment?"

"No. Drink up." Shiro glared at Ichigo but drank the medicine anyway making a face. "Alright gone back to the room." Ichigo said putting him down on the floor.

"You're not going to carry me?" Ichigo stared at Shiro and Shiro rolled his eyes. "Get yo ass on, boy." he imitated Ichigo and then went back to Ichigo's room.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and then sighed rubbing his hand through his hair. "I swear if he didn't make straight A's and wasn't the smartest in the class I'd put him in boot camp."

Grimmjow chuckled. "You lied to me."

"No I didn't. I just didn't tell you." Ichigo said glaring at Grimmjow.

"An omission of truth is still a lie."

"Whatever. Look I gotta ask you something."

"What?"

"Shiro's been staying with Ginjo since I've been here but he's not going to want to leave, we're really attached and we're very rarely apart.."

"I guess he can stay." Ichigo grinned and leaned in to kiss Grimmjow but Grimmjow stopped him with his hand. "Thank me some other way." Grimmjow chuckled and sat down in front of his waffles that were now cold. "Can I have my eggs?"

"I burned them."

"How I turned the stove off?"

"I didn't take it off the eye and the pot was still hot."

"Can you make me some more?"

"Nope." Ichigo said scrapping the burned eggs in the trash and putting to pan in the sink.

Grimmjow glared at Ichigo. "Could you at least reheat my waffles?"

"Nope." Ichigo check the time on the microwave. "Its 12 o'clock I gotta watch Maury."

* * *

It had only been a few hours since Shiro showed up and things seemed to go back to normal, Shiro went to sleep after taking his medicine and Ichigo and Grimmjow were watching TV together like they usually did when Ichigo had finished cleaning early. Grimmjow, being his usual curious self, had some questions and he wasn't going to keep them to himself.

"Why does Shiro call you mommy?" Grimmjow asked.

"I was waiting for that." Ichigo said turning to look at Grimmjow. "That started this year, he used to call me Ichi and when he came home from his first day of school, which was an extremely emotional day for the both of us I cried for hours, he told us how the kids were crying for their..."

"Who is us?"

"Ginjo and I. I found Shiro when I was 14 and I met Ginjo when I was 16 and he was okay with me having Shiro and we kinda became a little family."

"Okay."

"So...where was I?"

"Shiro told you about the kids."

"Right. So Shiro told us about the kids crying for their mommy's and daddy's and he said they told him what a mommy and daddy was. He said they told him mommy is the one who takes care of you when you're sick and sleeps with you when you have nightmares and kisses your booboos and makes sure you're okay and all that. And daddy is the one who lets you do all the stuff mommy doesn't let you do. So Shiro wanted to call us Mommy and Daddy, even though he still calls Ginjo Jojo, and since I've always wanted parents I wasn't really in a place to say no so Shiro calls me mommy. He knows mommy's are girls he's not confused he just feels I deserve to be called mommy and I don't mind."

"What do you mean you found Shiro?"

"Hold on." Ichigo got up and checked if Shiro was still sleeping before coming back. "This is a secret and I don't want Shiro to know til he's older I don't want him to feel unwanted or anything. So as you know I moved in with Byakuya and his sister when I was 13 but sometimes I would still have the urge to walk the streets, I was looking for something I don't know what, and one day I was walking through an alley and I could hear a baby crying. This baby was crying his little eyes out and he was so small and pale and it was so cold, it was early December, and I couldn't just leave him there. So I took my coat off wrapped it around him and picked him up and he just stopped crying. I had never felt so happy in my life when he looked at me with those beautiful gold eyes, I just couldn't put him down and I never did." Ichigo remembered that day like it was yesterday, he'd never forget that day that was the day he finally felt complete.

"Aww look at you all sweet." Grimmjow teased.

"Shut up." There was a knock on the door. "Who could that be all your friends at keys?" Ichigo said getting up to answer the door. He looked through the peep hole and was surprised to see a young girl outside with some suitcases near her feet. "How may I help you?" Ichigo said opening the door.

"Yeah," The girl said. "I'm looking for Grimmjow, he lives here right? Who are you?"

"Yes, he lives here and I'm Ichigo I work here." Ichigo said partly confused who is this girl, how old is she, and why is she asked who he is. "And who might you be?"

"Oh I'm Neliel. You're not having sex with him, are you?"

"Yes, but its not because of his _irresistible_ charm I can tell you that much."

Neliel sighed. "Good. I wouldn't want him to ruin your life."

"Ruin my life? Who are you and what do you know about Grimmjow ruining lives? You look a little too young to know him."

"Oh I'm his daughter."

"Oh." Ichigo laughed. "I'm going to kick his ass." he said. "I'm going to get him for you, wait one second." Ichigo turned around and marched back to the living room.

"Who was at the...What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked when he saw Ichigo's face.

"You're a piece of fucking work, you really are. Here we are having open conversation about some deep shit and you just don't even bother to fucking say 'yeah, I have a kid too', you fucking ass. 'An omission of truth is still a lie' you're something fucking else. Here I am thinking you're not the bastard I think you are and you prove me wrong." Ichigo snapped at Grimmjow. "You're kid's at the door, you dick." Ichigo marched off into the kitchen.

Grimmjow stood up and stared at Ichigo walking away. "I'll deal with that later." Grimmjow said rolling his eyes and making his way to the front door. "Nel." he growled.

"Hi, daddy." she said with a smile.

"Why aren't you at school?" A year ago before Grimmjow moved to this fancy new condo he lived in a house on the other side of town with his daughter, who was on her way to 14 at the time, and she really wanted to go to this super fancy super expensive private school and Grimmjow did whatever he could to get her in. And after two months she hated it and wanted to go back home but Grimmjow said no cause he already paid the tuition and now she's here at his condo almost a month and a half before school ends.

"I didn't wanna be there anymore so I told the teachers and principal I had an emergency at home and since I get straight A's they had me take finals early and now I'm here." She smiled, Nel knew Grimmjow would be angry but she also knew if she told him her plan he'd say no.

"I paid $25,000 for you to go there and I had to pay even more money just to get you to the top of the list."

"I know but I didn't wanna go there anymore."

"I was just with you last week for your birthday and everything was fine. We spent the whole weekend together and you said nothing."Grimmjow breathed heavily out of his nose. "Just get in here and go sit in the living room."

"Fine." Nel said grabbing her two suit cases.

"Where's the rest of your stuff?"

"At grandma and grandpa's."

"They knew about this?" Grimmjow breathed heavily through his nose again. "Just get in here." Grimmjow slammed the door and marched into the kitchen, he needed a beer.

"So where yo baby momma?" Ichigo asked sitting on the counter eat a bowl of cereal he was now amused by Grimmjow's attitude.

Grimmjow opened his beer bottle. "My ex-wife.."

"Ooo."

"is in jail...she shot at me with an unregistered gun."

Ichigo grinned. "What? Did I say baby momma, I meant my spirit animal. Why did she try to kill you because I can think of a number of reasons to kill your ass."

Grimmjow glared at Ichigo for a while before answering. "I was unfaithful."

"I'm not surprised. I live here and you still come home smelling like sex." It was quiet for a minute, Ichigo had to use his words wisely as much as he enjoyed arguing with Grimmjow Ichigo didn't want to wake or scare Shiro so he didn't try to set him off. "So Nel looks pretty old."

"I was 15." Ichigo made a face Grimmjow didn't like. "What's that face?"

"I'm just imagining little Grimmjow with a baby in his hands." Ichigo smiled. "You look cute." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and left the kitchen. Ichigo laughed and put his bowl in the sink so he could follow Grimmjow into the living room. "Where's she gonna sleep?"

"There's a room across from your room she can sleep there she just needs a bed." Grimmjow said.

"I don't go in there." Ichigo said.

"Why not?"

"Its locked. I don't go through locked doors what ever you hiding you on you and not on me."

"You are the most annoying person I've ever met."

"Well no one tried to shoot _me_ so..."

"Keep living I'm sure someone will." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and went to unlock the third bedroom to his condo.

Ichigo run up behind him and stuck his head in the room. "Just making sure ain't no bodies in here." Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo highly annoyed but also trying not to crack a smile he was just so fucking weird. "Go head crack that smile." Ichigo said squeezing Grimmjow's cheeks. "You got dimples." Ichigo leaned in to try to kiss Grimmjow again but he moved.

"Stop that."

"One day I'm going to kiss you and you're going to like it." Ichigo walked into the room it was mainly empty except for something underneath a sheet, Ichigo lifted the sheet to see what it was. "Aye there's a piano under here. You play?"

"A little."

"I sing, we should do a song together."

"Too romantic." Grimmjow said leaving the doorway. "Come on, Ichigo, I'm about to let you buy something with my money."

Ichigo grinned going back to the living room. "Ooo spending your money."

"You don't even know what you're getting."

"Does it matter."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Take Nel and get her a bed and a dresser, I guess. Nothing too expensive."

"Okay. Can I get something?"

"I guess, nothing too expensive."

"Give me 30 minutes I gotta shower and change."

After 30 minutes Ichigo came out of his room feeling fresh but there was a problem he wasn't comfortable leaving Shiro alone but he was too sick to go. Ichigo walked into the living room and was surprised to Renji, Nnoitra, and Byakuya there sitting on the couch. "Grimm I don't know if I should leave Shiro here by himself he's not good with strangers and he's sick which means he's cranky."

"What is a Shiro?" Nnoitra asked.

"I can watch him." Grimmjow said. "I raised a kid, remember."

"But Shiro is special...Okay, I shouldn't be gone more than an hour and thirty minutes hopefully he'll sleep the whole time. If he does not he'll cry if he can't find me if this happens do not give him any thing just try to find an old Disney movie for him to watch or read him a book."

"Why can't we give him anything?" Grimmjow asked.

"Because he'll trick you into giving him things every time he sees you. He's a tiny devil."

"Alright you can go now I can watch your kid for an hour."

"Bya are you coming?"

"Yup." Byakuya said standing. "I don't even care where you going."

"Come on, Nel, let's get you something expensive." Ichigo said grabbing his keys and Grimmjow's credit card.

"I said nothing expensive."

* * *

"You're father is irritating." Ichigo told Nel when they got into the car. "I mean got damn shut the fuck up sometimes." he took his phone out his pocket and plugged it into the aux cord and then started the car. "We gone listen to my Beyonce Rihanna ANTI-LEMONADE playlist." Ichigo pulled out of the parking garage to Rihanna's 'Pose'.

 _Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _Oh yeah, yeah_

 _Stir it up, porridge_  
 _Getting dope, so rich_  
 _Ah smoke it_  
 _And I ain't never liked a broke bitch_  
 _I don't never fuck with ya hoe bitch_  
 _Quiet down_

 _Oh-oh-oh shit_  
 _So-oh-oh rich_  
 _Eyes low , I'm so loaded_  
 _Eyes, pose bitch_

Ichigo danced in the car as usual which made Byakuya crazy. "Don't dab while you drive." Byakuya yelled.

"You're supposed to dab when she say 'Pose bitch' that's what she does at the concert."

"You not at the concert."

"I have to pretend I'm there when I listen to the album."

* * *

An hour after Ichigo left Ginjo came over to visit and him, Grimmjow, Renji, and Nnoi watched a basketball game and drank beers. "So I take it you've met Shiro." Ginjo said sipping on his beer.

"Kinda." Grimmjow answered. "He didn't really talk to me."

"He doesn't talk to strangers."

"What is a Shiro?" Nnoitra asked.

"Ichigo's kid." Grimmjow answered. "Ginjo is like a step daddy." he laughed.

"Sometimes I'm a dad, sometimes I'm a step dad, and sometimes I am the dude his mom used to fuck." Ginjo added. "I have no power over Ichigo if it came down to me or him Shiro would save Ichigo and let me burn."

"I only saw him for 5 minutes and he said fuck and ass." Grimmjow said remembering the morning.

"Yeah, you thought the devil was a grown man with red skin but its actually a little boy with white skin and hair. Got damn, that boy is bad. He curse, he fight, he always getting into something at school, if he wasn't a genius he'd be in boot camp."

"Mommy." they heard Shiro whine.

"Oh fuck." Ginjo said.

"Mommy." Shiro said walking out of the bedroom rubbing his eyes. "Mommy." Shiro walked into the living room. "Where's my mommy?"

"Um..." Grimmjow started. "He went to the story he'll be right back."

Shiro's eyes filled with tears immediately. "He's not here?" Shiro's face got all screwed up and then he screamed with tears rolling down his face.

"What are we supposed to do?" Renji said as he watched the kid sob. "Nnoi you got some candy?"

Nnoitra looked at Shiro rolled his eyes and dug into his pocket. "Here kid, I'll give it to you if you shut up." he said handing Shiro a watermelon flavored sucker. Shiro stopped crying and grabbed the sucker from Nnoitra's hand. He opened it stuck the sucker in his mouth and left the room. "That was easy."

"You will be giving him suckers for the rest of your life." Ginjo said.

* * *

"So where you been?" Ichigo asked Nel on their way back to the condo.

"This really nice private school I thought I liked but I didn't." Nel answered, she liked Ichigo he wasn't like all the other people her father slept with. He wasn't crazy in love with Grimmjow and he didn't worship the floor he walked on and Nel liked that she had watched her father ruin too many lives and break too many hearts.

"Bya went to a private school."

"I went to three and got kicked out of all of them." Byakuya added.

"I wish I would have known I would have tried to get kicked out."

"Don't walk in Byakuya's foot steps he's..." Ichigo's phone started ringing which interrupted the music. "What he want." Ichigo answered. "What?"

"Where are you?" Grimmjow said.

"Who are you talking to? Watch your damn tone." Ichigo snapped. "What do you want?"

"When you coming back?"

"I'm on my fucking way, get off my dick," Ichigo grinned. "actually...never mind your kid's in the car."

"Stop."

Ichigo stuck his tongue out even though Grimmjow couldn't see him. "Order some pizza."

"I pay you to cook."

"Order some pizza and stop bitching." Ichigo hung up. "Just like I said irritating."

* * *

"Nnoi give him another sucker." Renji said when Shiro walked back in the living room screaming and crying because Ichigo still wasn't home (and because he's the devil).

"I don't have anymore." Nnoitra said pulling out his pockets.

"Ichigo will be back soon, I swear." Grimmjow said trying to soothe him, Grimmjow hadn't been around a small child in a long time and part of him forgot how to deal with one so now he doesn't know what to do.

"I'm back." Ichigo said opening the front door and walking in the living room Shiro stopped crying as soon as he heard Ichigo's voice. "You are such a brat." he said to Shiro while he picked him up. "Why are your tongue and lips red?" he said. "Did you have candy?"

"No." Shiro lied.

"I said devil, right." Ginjo said.

"Where's the stuff?" Grimmjow asked.

"You want me to bring it up here by myself?" Ichigo rolled his eyes. "The delivery guys are bringing it. Did you get that piano out of there?"

"Yes."

"Where did you put it?"

"In the dining room."

"Oh good I can sing at dinner." Ichigo posed.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Shiro said.

"Grimmjow ordered pizza."

"Who's that?"

"The one with the blue hair."

"You two have complementary hair colors, Mommy."

"I'm gonna start reading the books before I give them to you. You know too many words."

"Yeah too many curse words." Ginjo said.

Ichigo looked at Ginjo, he wanted to curse but he stopped himself this time. "Whatever, Ginjo."

"Nel why do you have paint cans?" Grimmjow asked when she finally got into the living room.

"Oh yeah," Ichigo said. "We're going to paint her room purple tonight."

"Tonight?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes, like right now." Ichigo put Shiro down on the floor. "I have to go change."

"Mommy, can I paint?"

Ichigo gave it some thought. "No,you're on punishment." Shiro glared at Ichigo and then rolled his eyes.

"Bya, are you painting?" Renji asked.

"No, I don't do things I can pay other people to do." Byakuya said sitting on Renji's lap checking his nails.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Its bonding time for Nel and I anyway."

"Yeah." Nel added with a grin

"You like him?" Grimmjow said already annoyed.

"Yes." Nel answered. "We like most of the same stuff."

"That says something about you Grimm." Renji said laughing with Nnoitra and Ginjo.

"You can leave." Grimmjow said to them.

"Naw we ordered wings." Nnoitra laughed high fiving Renji and Ginjo.

"You guys are so childish." Ichigo said on his way to Nel's new bedroom. "Come on, Shiro, you can watch us paint but not touch anything." Shiro rolled his eyes but followed Ichigo and Nel into the room anyway. "Should we put something down on the carpet before we paint?"

"I don't think so," Nel said putting her long sea green hair in a ponytail. "We bought that rug so we'll just cover up whatever mess we make."

"You bought what?" Grimmjow yelled.

"Nothing." Ichigo and Nel and yelled back. "We should listen to the Ariana Grande album while we work." Ichigo suggested.

"Yeah we should." Nel agreed. "I have a speaker in my bag, I'll go get it."

Nel left and came back quickly and they got to work painting Nel's new room purple. Every once in a while Grimmjow would stick his head in to see what they were giggling about and Shiro was reading a book his fever having died down.

(Everyday - Ariana Grande)

 _Anytime I'm alone, I can't help thinking about you_  
 _All I want, all I need, honestly, it's just me and you_

 _He giving me that good shit_  
 _That make me not quit, that good shit_  
 _He giving me that good shit_  
 _That make me not quit, that good shit_

Grimmjow stuck his head in the room again. "Turn that shit off. I wanna hear something about abstinence."

"Why, you wouldn't listen." Ichigo muttered making Nel giggle.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to retort but the door bell rang. "Aren't you going to go get that?" Ichigo glared at him but he went to go get the door anyway, but not with out touching Grimmjow with his wet hands. "Why would you do that?" Grimmjow growled.

"It'll wash off stop whining." Ichigo said opening the door. "Grimm where's the money for the pizza?" Ichigo yelled. Grimmjow pulled the money out of his pocket and threw it at him. "If I wasn't used to that I'd kick your ass, you old bastard." Ichigo threatened while he picked the money up. "Here you go." he said giving the pizza boy the money and taking the pizza. "Shiro, Nel, the pizza's here." He yelled as he made his way to the kitchen. He set the plates out on the island so he could give Shiro and Nel their slices and wings before everyone else got some. After feeding the children Ichigo sat on the counter watching everyone get their pizza he always ate last, he never understood why but he just felt he had too he always made sure everyone ate first. He was surprised when Grimmjow handed him a plate with two slices and some chicken wings. "Are you being nice to me?"

"You want it or not?" Grimmjow said with a half eaten slice of pizza in his hand. Ichigo took the plate and tried to kiss Grimmjow on the cheek but he moved. "Will you stop that."

"Ima get me a kiss one day and you're gonna like it."

After everyone ate Ichigo and Nel went back to paint and Shiro went into the living room to read his book. It didn't take long for Nel's new room to be painted and as soon as they were done the delivery men came right on time with her new stuff. Grimmjow said 'don't buy anything expensive' and they didn't they just bought a lot of stuff so it seemed like they spent a lot of money. Grimmjow watched all Nel's new stuff get moved in and he was fine with the bed and dresser, the vanity too but when the rug came in and then the desk and then the desk chair and then two lamps and then a book shelf.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow growled. "I thought I said don't spend too much money."

"No you said 'nothing too expensive'." Ichigo corrected with a small smile he knew Grimmjow was going to get mad but he could he expect Nel not to have all those things, she's 15 she needs a lot of stuff. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo like he wanted to kill him. "I'll make it up to you I promise." Ichigo said giving him his sex look.

"Eww," Nel said with a look of disgust. "I know what that means. Can you just keep it quiet?"

Grimmjow just rolled his eyes and went into Nel's new room too look at everything, he would admit it looked nice and homey. "Where's her sheets?"

"Oh damn I knew I forgot something. I left them in the car." Ichigo said."Shiro I'll be right back." he said to the boy still reading his book.

"Okay." Shiro said not looking up or anything. Ichigo knew he wasn't listening but he left anyway he knew he wouldn't gone long. Shiro finished reading the last page of his book and closed it. "Where's my mom?" he said looking around.

"He went to the car?" Grimmjow answered. "Don't you start crying." Shiro stared Grimmjow down, he didn't like when people told him what to do not even Ichigo but he only listen to Ichigo because he loved him. He wasn't going to cry but now he was thinking about it because Grimmjow told him not too. Shiro decided it was too late to pick on Grimmjow the way he wanted to so he just stood up and went into his new room to get a new book to read. "Was he about to cry?" Grimmjow asked

"Yup." Ginjo answered.

"I'm back." Ichigo said with his arms full of pillows and a bed set. "Shiro it is almost 9 so you need to get ready to get in the tub so you can go to sleep."

"Okay, Mommy." Shiro said getting up to go to the bathroom.

"Oh Grimm, you need to order another cable box for Nel's room tomorrow." Ichigo said taking Nel's stuff to her new room. After he made her bed and set everything up really nice he made his way to the bathroom to give Shiro a bath and then tucked him into bed nice and tight. Ichigo then went into the kitchen to put the pizza away and start cleaning up. And finally after all that Ichigo plopped down on the couch next to Grimmjow and yawned really loud. "Y'all watching a movie?" he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah." Grimmjow answered. "Planet of the Apes."

"Oh good." Ichigo yawned again.

Ichigo was awake for the first 10 minutes of the movie and then he fell asleep on Grimmjow's shoulder. Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo, he had never really liked when people leaned on his but it was kinda cute when Ichigo did it. Grimmjow caught Nel staring at him. "Shut up." he said when she started grinning.

* * *

 **The first few chapters always come out fast idk why lol.**

 **Please review.**


	3. Mother's Day

**Mother's day**

(Rihanna – Birthday cake remix)

 _Come and put your name on it (put your name on it)  
Come and put your name on it (your name)  
Bet you wanna put your name on it (put your name on it)  
Come and put your name on it_

 _It's not even my birthday_  
 _But he wanna lick the icing off_  
 _I know you want it in the worst way (the worst way)_  
 _Can't wait to blow my candles out_

It was Saturday night and Wildfire (Ichigo) had to work at the strip club and since Shiro was with Ginjo for the weekend he dragged Grimmjow along. Grimmjow sat in his usual spot which was in the VIP seats in the back of the club where he watched Wildfire entertain the men sitting right in front of the stage who seemed the love the fuck out of Wildfire. Right now Wildfire was rubbing some man's face on his clothed penis and eating whipped cream. Wildfire did that every time he stripped and Grimmjow was beginning to not like it but he refused to tell anyone because they'd all tell him things he didn't want to hear. Grimmjow always went with Wildfire when he stripped, he told himself and everyone else he just wanted to see the boy strip but they didn't believe him they kept telling him it was to keep an eye on Wildfire, more specifically those men he entertained, 'they were quite handsy' Grimmjow thought. Grimmjow knew there was no way he was bothered by those men Wildfire didn't belong to him and he wasn't his boyfriend they were just fucking and Grimmjow was never possessive over the people he fucked they're free to do whatever they want just like he was.

While Grimmjow was stuck in his thoughts it seemed Wildfire got done with his set and the DJ was already calling the next stripper to the stage. Grimmjow waited for Ichigo to come to VIP like he usually did when he was done stripping but instead one of the waitresses came up to him.

"Wildfire would like you to come to his private room." She said holding out a hand for Grimmjow to take.

"I feel so special." Grimmjow said sarcastically but taking her hand and letting her lead him to Wildfire. The waitress took Grimmjow down a hallway with tons of rooms and from the smell of it dirty things happened there. The waitress stopped in front of a door knocked twice and then opened it to let Grimmjow in.

"Enjoy your time." She said before closing the door as she left.

Grimmjow looked around but didn't see Wildfire so he sat on the couch and waited. "He is the most irritating person ever." he huffed crossing his arms.

"Sorry not sorry," Wildfire said walking in his private room with a chicken tender in one hand and some water in the other. "I got hungry." he said.

"Is that a chicken tender?"

"Yeah, they started selling them last night." Wildfire stuffed the rest of the tender in his mouth and then drank the rest of his water. "I invited you here because I'm horny so get naked."

"All the way or just pants?"

"You're the first person who's ever been in here so do whatever you want."

"The first?"

"Yeah, Ginjo and I broke up before I got this room." he said taking his tiny shorts off which he didn't wear underwear under.

"Wait, you don't bring those guys from the stage back here?"

"Excuse you? Do you think I'm some type of hoe like you?"

"Um...I thought you were." Grimmjow honestly thought Ichigo had sex with many partners he didn't seem to have a problem jumping Grimmjow's on the first day he just thought that's how the boy got down.

Ichigo crossed his arms and cocked a hip not caring that he was completely naked. "I'll have you know I've only had sex with two people and you are second."

"Oh."

"Yeah, ' _oh',_ asshole."

"I'm trying to get in yours."

"You think I still wanna fuck you?"

"Do you?"

"Yes." Ichigo said annoyed with himself he hated being horny all the time it was like a curse. "Doggy style on the couch." he said walking over to the couch and getting in position. "I still hate you."

Grimmjow grinned and took one of the condoms and the little bottle of lube out of his pocket. "Aren't you happy I always come prepared." he ripped the condom open with his teeth.

"You come hard, Grimm, now hurry up."

"Don't rush me, _Wildfire_."

"Wildfire rides he doesn't do doggy style."

Grimmjow stood up on his knees behind Ichigo and rubbed his lubed up, condom wrapped dick up and down his crack. "You still rushing me?" Grimmjow said in what Ichigo called his sex voice which was a light rumble that turned Ichigo on even more than he already was. He slowly slid inside Ichigo grinning when the boy clenched his fists. "Is that fast enough for you?" Grimmjow said.

"Fuck you." Ichigo hissed.

Grimmjow smiled and did just that.

* * *

"So tomorrow is mother's day," Ichigo said in the car while Grimmjow drove them home. "is there anything special you want me to cook for your mom?"

"No, she'll just be happy I'm still alive."

"Lucky." Ichigo whispered to himself.

"Also, she doesn't like the fact that I have sex with strangers she wants me to settle down and get married and have another kid so don't tell we're having sex. And, you know how you are with Shiro? That's how she is with me."

"How am I with Shiro?" Ichigo pretended he didn't know that he was a little overly affectionate.

"All the kissing and what not."

"I _love_ my baby and I will kiss him if I want to."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "My dad is nice, he probably won't talk much though, but that means he likes you if he doesn't like you he'll tell me to fire you."

"Okay, that sounds good. I think for brunch I'm going to make french toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage and for dinner maybe chicken parmesan."

"Sounds perfect."

It was quiet in the car for a minute and then Ichigo asked a question. "Grimmjow are you a sex addict?"

"What! You can't just ask a question like that you're supposed to say 'can I ask you a question'. Why would you even ask me that?"

"But you would have said no. And because we just had sex and your hand's on my inner thigh and you only do that when you wanna have sex."

"No, I'm not a sex addict I just like sex."

"It's okay if you are, Grimm."

"I am not a sex addict. Actually, I once went a year without having sex like four years ago."

"Why did you have an out break?" Ichigo laughed.

Grimmjow pinched Ichigo's thigh. "No, Nel wanted me to find someone to love so I dated a few people trying to get to know them before sex and none of it worked out so I just went back to one night stands if you must know."

"Why you always wear condoms you know I won't get pregnant, right?"

"Because I had sex with this guy and he turned out to be trans and he got pregnant. And a bunch of other pregnancy scares."

Ichigo shook his head. "This is not the first time you've told me you've had sex with a transsexual, I think you're pansexual."

"I do too."

"You'll fuck anything with a heartbeat."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes but didn't say anything he did have a question he wanted to ask. "Is Wildfire a dominatrix?"

"I don't like to say he is I feel he's just a dominate lover. Like he's just in control you have to do what Wildfire tells you to do cause it makes him happy."

"Like a dominatrix."

"No, he doesn't punish anyone he just likes control, actually, he's looking for the perfect man to tame him."

"You gave him a story."

"Yes, Wildfire is looking for a man to put him in his place and once I find that man I'll stop stripping."

"Really?"

"Yes, I love stripping but if my boyfriend wanted me to stop I'd stop."

"Didn't Ginjo ask you to stop?"

"That was only because he didn't like how good I am at it."

* * *

(Expensive - Todrick Hall)

 _But the bottoms (red)_  
 _And the carpet (red)_  
 _Velvet rope is (red)_  
 _And the roses (red)_  
 _The wine (red), the card black_  
 _But it's still real cute when they clock this shoe_  
 _They be goo like damn_  
 _Who that who that who that_  
 _With the bad kicks (damn)_  
 _When they do that do that do that_  
 _Thats a bad bitch (damn)_  
 _Come and get it if that credit is established_  
 _Tell 'em that shit's expensive_  
 _Fitted, fitted, fitted cap with the light sag (damn)_  
 _They like it cause I rock it with the right swag_  
 _(damn)_  
 _But when they start to ask about the price tag_  
 _Tell 'em that shit's expensive_

Ichigo and Nel were singing and dancing to Todrick Hall's new album 'Straight Outta Oz' in the kitchen while Ichigo cooked brunch for Grimmjow's parents. Ichigo felt nervous about meeting Grimmjow's parents he had never really had any interaction with anyone's parent's before, Byakuya's parents were never around and Ginjo's parents died when he was young. Of course Ichigo didn't tell Grimmjow he was nervous about meeting them but he felt the older man knew.

"Hey, turn that off." Grimmjow growled walking into the kitchen fully dressed for once. "And stop teaching my daughter how to twerk." Grimmjow ran his hands through his hair a few times trying to get it to lay down, his mother didn't like it when it looked like he just rolled out of bed.

"She already knew." Ichigo laughed turning the music off then rolled his eyes. "I told you that gel you got is cheap and won't work your hair's too thick." Ichigo got some vaseline from the jar he kept in the kitchen and put it in Grimmjow's hair so it'll hold. "Your little three-haired bang won't go up the most of it is out of the way." Ichigo handed Grimmjow a spoon. "Look."

"Oh, it does look nice."

"Yeah, I know."

There was a knock on the door Nel decided to get the door because she didn't want to ruin the moment between Grimmjow and Ichigo even though they probably didn't even notice it. "I'll get it."

"What about the top?" Grimmjow said.

"Well I can't reach the top you're too tall." Grimmjow rolled his eyes but sat down. "Thank you." Ichigo put a little more vaseline in his hands and ran them through Grimmjow's hair and then he walked in front of Grimmjow so he could see. "I should get a comb but I'm not." he got real close to Grimmjow's face and then backed up. "Thought I saw a grey." he laughed.

Grimmjow's eyes widened and then he glared at Ichigo. "That's not funny." They heard someone clear their throat and then Grimmjow stood up to great his parents. "Mom, Dad." Ichigo was confused Grimmjow's parents looked nothing like he expected them to neither of them had blue hair in fact Grimmjow didn't even look like them Nel didn't either. Grimmjow's parents both had brown hair and Grimmjow's father was tall like Grimmjow was but that was all they had in common. Grimmjow leaned down to whisper in Ichigo's ear. "I'm adopted."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow annoyed. "You're an ass." he whispered. "Hi," he said Grimmjow's parents. "I'm Ichigo, I'm the maid."

"So I hear." Grimmjow's mother said. "I'm Grimmjow's mother, Cecilia, and this" she said gesturing toward her husband. "is his father, Mathew."

"Nice to meet you." Ichigo said with a smile, they seemed nice enough. "Brunch will be ready soon I just have to finish the bacon."

"We'll go into the dining room then." Grimmjow said ushering his parents to the dining room which was through the other kitchen doorway.

"He's cute." Cecilia said when she sat down at the already set table.

"Mom, please." Grimmjow whined he hated when his mother talked about relationships.

"What? Now that I'm okay with you dating boys there's a problem."

"We're not dating."

"Not yet." Nel muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Grimmjow said but Nel didn't answer because Ichigo had come in.

"Food's ready." Ichigo said setting the food down on the table in front of everyone. "I made eggs, French toast, sausage, and bacon so enjoy."

"Mommy." Shiro said running in the dining room in front of Ginjo.

"Shiro." Ichigo said happily picking him up. "You are never leaving again I'll miss you too much." he kissed his cheek. "Did you have fun at the thing?" he said putting him back on the floor getting down to his level.

"The baseball game, Mommy. And yeah I got a jersey and a hat."

"Did you? Is Ginjo spoiling you?"

"No." Ginjo said. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Jaegerjaquez."

"Well hello Ginjo." Cecilia said. "Are you going to be staying?"

"No but I'll come for dinner." Ginjo said. "I'll see you later, Shiro." he rustled Shiro's hair which upset the little boy.

"Bye, Jojo." Shiro said.

"Did you eat yet?" Ichigo asked pulling up a chair for Shiro to sit in.

"I had cereal but that was earlier." Shiro answered.

"Well guess what Mommy made. French toast."

"Yay." Shiro cheered.

"I remember when you were that little." Cecilia said to Grimmjow.

"Please, don't start." Grimmjow huffed putting food on his plate.

"You were so cute." she said. "Oh my god guess what I brought?"

Grimmjow sighed. "You didn't, did you?" he looked at his father. "Dad." Mathew just shrugged his shoulders he wasn't getting into it as usual.

"What did you bring?" Ichigo asked. "If it makes Grimmjow this upset I gotta see it." Cecilia pulled a photo album out of her giant purse making Ichigo's eyes light up. "Is that a book filled with pictures of Grimmjow as a small child, oh I must see." He happily grabbed the book from Cecilia's hands when she handed it to him, he pushed his plate of out the way so he could set the book down. "Oh my god, Grimm, you are so cute." he reached over and pinched Grimmjow's cheek when he saw the first picture which was Grimmjow as a baby wrapped in a blanket being held by his dad. "Shiro I remember when you were this little."

"If you pinch my cheek again I'll bite you." Grimmjow growled darkly.

"Oh shut up pussycat." Ichigo said waving him off. "I wanna see what your wife looks like." he said skipping a bunch of pictures and then he gasped. "I can not believe you. How dare you." Ichigo said slapping Grimmjow's arm Ichigo was looking at a picture of young Grimmjow hugging his very pregnant girlfriend. "How dare you cheat on her? Here I am think she some ugly librarian -they don't deserve to get cheated on either- but she is gorgeous. You are an ungrateful son of a... you're an ass. This girl could have anyone she wanted and she was stuck with your worthless ass. I woulda shot yo ass too." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow in disgust.

"You..."

"I don't want to hear it, Grimm, you should be lucky I was only like 6 when all this went down cause had you cheated on me I woulda stabbed you in the neck. She shoulda killed you I know I would have."

"Actually she didn't shoot me."

"Excuse me."

"She shot at me."

"She shoulda shot you. Shoulda blew yo brains out." Ichigo thought for a minute. "If you ain't get shot why she in jail."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "The gun was unregistered. She got 10 years for firing an unregistered firearm, okay."

"I woulda got life for murdering you. Don't look at me like that...oh my god you two are so cute." he squealed when he turned the page and young Grimmjow was sleeping with baby Nel in his arms. He pinched Grimmjow's cheek again. "You look so cute..ow." he hissed when Grimmjow bit him. "You ain't shit."

Cecilia and Mathew watched their son interact with Ichigo and they could see what Nel was talking about. Grimmjow acted different with Ichigo he smiled a lot more and he was more emotional, even if that emotion was annoyance it was more than the indifference that everyone else got. Cecilia looked at Ichigo intently she liked him, he was young and he cursed a lot but he seemed to have a good head on his shoulders she wouldn't mind having the boy in her family. Cecilia looked at her husband who shook his head, his over baring wife had already made up her mind Grimmjow was going to marry Ichigo whether he wanted to or not.

"Oh, Grimm, you look so handsome in your suit." Ichigo cooed while looking at Grimmjow at prom with his girlfriend and Renji and Nnoitra. "Renji looks handsome too, Nnoi does too but I hate him so he's ugly. You're little hoe posse looks nice."

"Hoe posse?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Yes, you're definitely a hoe and Byakuya told me Renji used to be a hoe and Nnoi is a hoe by association so hoe posse." Ichigo flipped through a few a pages. "Is this your wedding? You looks so handsome. I can't wait to get married."

Grimmjow's mother smiled. "Grimmjow, when are you going to get married again?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "I'm not getting married again and I'm not having anymore children."

"You're going to let your mother die with only one grandchild?"

Grimmjow sighed and shook his head. "I didn't want children before I had a kid and I really don't want them now."

Nel looked offended. "Well excuse me."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "You were happy with your one kid why can't I be happy with mine."

"I wanted more but we couldn't afford to adopt another kid but I had you and Nnoi so I had two kids."

"Why don't you pressure Nnoi to have kids?"

"He can barely take care of himself let alone a child."

"He's 28!"

Cecilia waved Grimmjow off. "Ichigo do you want children?"

"Of course, when I get older I'm gonna adopt like 3 or 4 more kids I want a big family."

Shiro looked at Ichigo as if he had grown another head. "Mommy, I don't want any brothers or sisters."

"Why not?"

"You're my mommy I don't wanna share you."

"But I wanna be a mommy to tons of kids."

"But you're _my_ mommy."

"I'm not gonna treat you any different and by the time I adopt more kids you'll be a big boy you won't need me anymore."

"Will you still be my mommy when I'm a big boy?"

"Yes."

"Then you can't get any more kids, as long as you're my mommy you can't have any more kids."

Ichigo looked at Shiro he knew this little argument could go on all day. "Okay." he said with a smile.

* * *

"Mom, I'm gonna stop inviting you over if you keep talking about kids." Grimmjow said, it was now almost dinner time and his mother was still trying to convince him more children was a good thing. Grimmjow always hated children and he never wanted any Nel was unprotected birthday sex, he loved her but he didn't want any more children.

"I just want you to be happy." Cecilia lied she didn't care if Grimmjow wanted another kid she was his mother and she wanted another grandchild and she should get one.

"I am happy."

"Grimm." Ichigo yelled from the kitchen.

"What!" Grimmjow yelled back.

"Come _here_."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes but went to the kitchen. "What."

"Nothing, I just thought you needed a break from your mom's child talk." Ichigo smiled. "I deserve a kiss, right?"

"I guess but I'm still not giving you one."

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm not."

"Can you hand me the salt? You do know which one is salt, right?"

"Yeah." Grimmjow said. "It's the white one, right?" he said to be sure.

"We're having a cooking lesson tomorrow." Ichigo said grabbing the salt from Grimmjow. "I mean god forbid something happens to me and you have to feed the children."

"Children?"

"Yes, Shiro is staying here with you I trust Ginjo but you've raised a kid before plus Nel can make sure you don't kill my baby there's no one to make sure Ginjo doesn't kill my baby except for the blind woman across the hall but she can't see."

"Blind woman across the hall?"

"Yeah, whenever Ginjo or I can't be there Shiro reads to this blind woman across the hall from Ginjo. Its very odd but they both like it and Shiro doesn't like many people so I don't put up a fuss when he asks to go over there, she's the only person he won't swindle."

"That kid is very odd."

"I know I just hope he doesn't get locked up in the future." Ichigo turned the stove off. "Dinner is ready."

"Finally." Grimmjow said leaving the kitchen. "Dinner is ready." he said to everyone in the living room so they could move to the dining room. Nnoitra, Ginjo, Renji, and Byakuya had come for dinner. Renji and Byakuya visited Renji's parents for breakfast and then Renji sent them to dinner with his credit card he knew his parents worked hard for him so he always sent them to dinner on holidays, without him because he didn't like when they cooed over him. Nniotra never really had parents and was raised by Grimmjow's parents he didn't go to brunch because he had a hangover. Starrk and Shinji were having dinner with their parents and opted not to come over to Grimmjow's this time.

Ichigo set the huge pan of chicken parmesan in front of everyone and sat down next to Grimmjow in his usual seat.

"You always sit at the head of the table with, my dad." Nel asked, on Friday nights she either went out with her friends or ate in her room so she never knew the table arrangements. Nel looked at her grandmother with a smirk.

"Mommy, is Grimmy your boyfriend?" Shiro asked, since Friday night dinner was at 8 Shiro was already in bed.

"No, why would you think that?" Ichigo said, he forgot to tell Shiro not to talk about he and Grimmjow's 'activities' so he was worried about what would come out of his mouth.

"I don't know you two just spend a lot of time together and you're always touching."

Ichigo moved in his seat so he was no longer touching Grimmjow's shoulder. "I just like touching people." he put his hand on top of Shiro's head. "See."

"So he's not your boyfriend?"

"No, I hate him."

"Then why are you always in his room?"

Ichigo had to think on his feet. "I have to clean it."

"At night?"

"Grimmjow is very dirty. You are." Ichigo added when Grimmjow scoffed. "Also, Cecilia, why can't Grimmjow cook?"

Mathew decided to speak for this one. "Cause she can't cook." he said with a chuckle.

"Yes, I can." Cecilia said defensively.

"You can make chicken soup and kraft mac and cheese."

"Whatever, Mathew."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow. "Cooking lesson tomorrow."

* * *

Grimmjow left his bedroom to get a drink of water like he always did, on his way to the kitchen he saw the light was on since but he thought nothing of it after about a month of living with Ichigo he knew the boy didn't sleep that long. Grimmjow walked into the kitchen for his water and was surprised to see Ichigo sitting on the island Indian style eating chocolate cake at 2 a.m.

"When did you make that?" Grimmjow asked grabbing his glass of water out of the refrigerator, Ichigo had begun putting water in there when he learned of Grimmjow's thirst.

"Just now." Ichigo said stuffing his mouth with a huge piece of cake. "You want some?"

"Sure." Grimmjow could sense that something was wrong and he figured he's find out why.

"Here." Ichigo handed him a fork.

Grimmjow let the silence linger for a while which he also found odd Ichigo was never quiet. "You alright?" he asked leaning on the counter.

"Yeah." Ichigo said quietly. "No, I'll be fine though?"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Only if you really care."

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow for a minute he decided he'd tell the man. "I don't really do well on holidays like days you're supposed to spend with your family. When I'm around Shiro I pretend I'm fine but I'm not like today I was okay but I have never really been around anyone's parents before and it was different. But now I keep thinking about my parents and it just makes me... angry."

"Why angry?"

"Because Shiro's not even my real kid and I can't imagine putting anything over him." Ichigo started crying like he did whenever he thought about his life it just made him angry. "I can't imagine not doing everything I can to make sure he's okay. I can't imagine not being there or leaving him or doing anything that would get him taken from me. And I just don't understand how my parents could pick drugs over me. Like how unimportant could I be to them. I remember they'd go days without coming home and even when they were home they didn't acknowledge me. To them I was that thing they had to feed or the police would come again." Ichigo wiped his face and sighed. "I h..."

"You can say you hate your parents."

"Well I hate them." It was quiet for a minute before Ichigo spoke again. "I've always wanted brothers and sisters just so I won't feel so alone in the world and just so I can have someone to protect me even if I don't think I need protecting. Like Byakuya's twin sister, when his parents kicked him out she went with him and that's how they started living in the hotel their grandfather paid for. Of course, I think of those two as my brother and sister but I just want real ones and I don't think I'll ever grow out of that. And that's why I want so many kids so I can have a big family and maybe I'll finally feel complete that's why I kept Shiro I felt a little less alone in the world." Ichigo sniffled and wiped his face again.

Grimmjow was quiet for a while, he didn't really know what to say or do he had never really had a heart to heart with anyone before -well anyone he was sleeping with- he had never even let someone cry in front of him, maybe Ichigo was special. "You want a hug?"

Ichigo sniffled. "Oh the gracious Grimmjow is gonna give me a hug. How lucky am I?" he said sarcastically.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Do you want it or not?"

"Yeah." Ichigo said softly jumping down off the island and into Grimmjow's arms. Grimmjow chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Why can't you kiss my lips its like 4 inches down?"

* * *

 **Ichigo's feelings :(  
**


	4. True Love's First Kiss

**True Love's First Kiss  
**

"Ichigo," Grimmjow snapped. "get your dumb ass out the rain you're going to catch a cold."

"Your old ass might catch a cold but I'll be fine." Ichigo was sitting outside on the balcony in the rain, he liked the rain he didn't like thunderstorms but he liked rain especially cold rain.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Fine." Ichigo growled walking in the living room. "Such a worry wart." he marched into Grimmjow's bedroom to get a towel so he could dry his hair.

"Don't touch me when you catch a cold." Grimmjow yelled through the house.

"I'll lick your fucking pillow." Ichigo yelled back.

* * *

"Ichigo I am telling you you are sick." Grimmjow said when Ichigo sniffled for the seventh time while he cleaned the island in the kitchen. "If you let me feel your forehead I could tell you."

"Keep your hands to yourself perv." Ichigo snapped and then sneezed.

"I'm going to get my thermometer." Grimmjow said making his way to the bathroom.

"I want it put in the fun way."

"I'm not putting my mouth thermometer in your ass." Grimmjow heard two thuds but figured Ichigo tripped over something but when he didn't hear a curse he got worried. Grimmjow jogged into the kitchen and saw Ichigo on the floor. "Oh fuck, you can't die here." Grimmjow ran over and put his index and middle finger on Ichigo's neck he sighed in relieve when he felt a pulse. "Oh my god he's burning up. I told his dumb ass not to play in the rain." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and picked Ichigo up bridal style.

"Oh my god," Nel screamed in the kitchen doorway. "You killed him?"

Grimmjow decided not to respond. "I'm taking Ichigo to the hospital he has a fever."

"I wanna go too."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Fine, get dressed and hurry up." Grimmjow walked out of the kitchen and put on some athletic flip flops and then he remembered he didn't have a shirt on he didn't mind going without one he just figured it'd be better if he had one on. "Get me a shirt." he yelled to Nel.

They were all in the parking garage in ten minutes but Grimmjow came across a problem it was going to be a struggle getting an unconscious Ichigo in his two door mustang.

"I told you not to get that." Nel said with a cocked hip.

"Shut up. Go open my door and pull the seat up." Nel did as she was told for once and Grimmjow slowly put Ichigo in the backseat of his car he didn't want to bang his head on anything because it looked like he hit his head on the counter when he fainted. Nel got in the passenger seat and Grimmjow jumped in the front and started his car.

Nel looked at her dad and then out the window. "I thought you were a germaphobe and didn't like sick people."

"Shut up, Nel."

* * *

"Good thing you brought him up here, Mr. Jaegerjaquez," Ichigo's doctor said to Grimmjow, after Grimmjow carried Ichigo in they put the sick redhead on a gurney and wheeled him off somewhere and now they were in his hospital room. "he has a fever of 107 and he has a concussion, I'm guessing on his way down he hit his head."

Grimmjow nodded. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes. He is asleep right now it seems he hadn't been sleeping lately. Also, I would like to keep him over night just to make sure everything goes well and then I'll send him home. When he does go home I'd like him to be in bed for at least five days between his fever and lack of sleep I think about a week lying down will do him some good."

"Thanks, Doc." Grimmjow said walking her out of the room. Grimmjow sat down next to Nel, who was on her phone, and sighed. "Who you texting?"

"Lilynette, duh."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and then a thought occurred to him. "Fuck, Ichigo has a kid." he pulled out his phone and called Ginjo. "Ichigo is in the hospital so you gotta pick the kid up from school."

"Hospital?" Ginjo parroted.

"Yeah, he has a fever of 107 and he passed out in the kitchen."

"Okay, I can pick Shiro up but I can't keep him."

"Why not?"

"I have to finish this car by tomorrow, remember?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Alright. When you pick him up just drop him off at the hospital." Grimmjow hung up the phone and then looked at Ichigo.

"You know if he doesn't wake up you could just kiss him." Nel said without looking away from her phone. "True loves first kiss and what not."

Grimmjow gave Nel a death stare and then slapped her phone out of her hand. "Go find us some snacks."

"I'm telling Grandma you're abusing me." Nel said picking up her phone. "I don't have any money."

"Don't you have that debit card your Grandmother gave you."

"Yes."

"I like Cheetos and Dr. Pepper."

* * *

Ginjo dropped Shiro off with Grimmjow in front of the hospital when Shiro got out of the car he glared at Grimmjow. "Why are we at the hospital?" Shiro asked when Ginjo drove off.

Grimmjow got down on one knee so he could be eye level with Shiro. "I forgot you could read. Well, Ichigo is sick so I took him here." Grimmjow could tell he was about to cry. "Don't cry. He's okay he's just sleeping right now." That didn't help that just worried him even more. "I'll just take you to him." Grimmjow picked Shiro up and took him to Ichigo's room. "See he's just sleeping." Grimmjow put Shiro down on Ichigo's bed and then sat down in his chair. "Nel go get Shiro a snack."

"He's not _my_ future step son." Nel said texting again.

"You know with just one phone call I could get your phone service turned off."

Nel rolled her eyes and stood. "You are so petty." she said before leaving the room.

Grimmjow looked over to Shiro he realized he had never been in the same room alone with him before someone else was always there with him. "You bring any books to read?" Shiro was lying down next to Ichigo with his head propped up on the redhead's chest.

"I left them in Jojo's car." Shiro pouted.

"There's a library across the street I could get you a book."

Shiro looked at Grimmjow for a moment. "Why are you being nice?"

"Am I usually mean to you?"

"No but mommy said when people are being uncharacteristically nice to you they want something. So what do you want?"

Grimmjow held his laugh back because Shiro would barely say 'uncharacteristically' and it was funny. "I don't want anything I just wanna make sure Ichigo is happy when he wakes up."

"I thought you weren't boyfriends."

"We're not."

Shiro looked at Grimmjow for a while and he was going to say something but then Ichigo groaned in his sleep. Ichigo's eyebrows moved and then his eyes popped open and he smiled.

"Love." he cooed to Shiro but then Ichigo frowned. "Where am I?"

"The hospital." Shiro answered sitting up and turning to look at Ichigo.

"The what!" Ichigo sat up quickly but instantly regretted it he reached up to touch his pounding head.

Grimmjow stood over Ichigo and pushed him gently back down to the bed. "You have a fever of 107 and you passed out and hit your head in the kitchen."

"Aww" Ichigo cooed. "were you worried about me." he coughed and then groaned. "Well now that I'm awake we can leave." he tried sitting up again but Grimmjow pushed him back down.

"Nope. The doctor said you gotta stay over night."

"I'm not doing that."

"You don't really have a choice." Ichigo gave Grimmjow a look that screamed 'try and stop me', Grimmjow chuckled. "Look I don't like hospitals either but you gotta stay here."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, which was painful, "Fine, but will you stay with me?"

"Stay for your princess, Prince Charming." Nel said standing in the doorway.

"You're grounded." Grimmjow growled.

"Why?" Nel whined.

"Because you don't know when to shut the fuck up."

"I'm telling Grandma." Nel huffed marching off.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna have someone pick her up."

"Hello."the doctor said knocking on the open door. She walked over to Ichigo. "Hello, Ichigo, I'm Dr. Brown."

"Hello, Dr. Brown." Ichigo coughed til tears came out of his eyes. "I'm fine I can go home I don't need to stay here." he coughed again.

Dr. Brown laughed. "Good thing your boyfriend brought you in today you are really sick."

Ichigo grinned. "Yeah good thing."

"He's not my boyfriend," Grimmjow said. "he's my maid."

Ichigo coughed again. "Let me be your boyfriend."

"No." Grimmjow said. "Go on doctor."

She chuckled before speaking again. "We're going to keep you over night just to make sure your fever goes down and I have some medicine for you."

"That's fine, you can keep it." Ichigo said. "I don't take medicine."

"Why did you used to be addicted to drugs or something because we have alternatives."

"No I just don't take medicine because I don't like it and it's nasty."

"Its certainly not because he can't swallow." Grimmjow muttered.

"You wouldn't know so shut up." Ichigo snapped.

The doctor chuckled again. "Well for now we can give you an IV but you have to take your medicine when you go home or you'll stay here until you get better."

"You must think you're smarter than me." Ichigo coughed. "I will leave my damn self." Ichigo started pulling the covers off of him. "Come on, Shiro we're leaving." Ichigo tried to get his leg out but it only made his head hurt and he wore him out. "Grimm." he whined. "Help."

"No." Grimmjow said giving Ichigo a blank stare.

"You suck." Ichigo laid back down. "I'm tired." he yawned.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Come on, Shiro, we're going to the library."

"You can go, I'll be okay." Ichigo said to Shiro when he didn't move.

* * *

"Grimmjow can you carry me?" Ichigo said with a cough. Ichigo could finally go home and he was happy but he still felt like shit.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo in disgust, he really was a germaphobe he hated sick people the fact that he was taking care of Ichigo meant something but he wasn't going to think about it. "Hell no." Grimmjow helped weakened Ichigo get out of the car.

"Grimmjow I don't feel comfortable taking your bed."

"Its fine, I'll just burn the sheets when you get better. Plus, if my mother found out I made you sleep on the couch while you were sick she'll have my head."

Ichigo groaned when they got in the lobby the lights hurt his eyes. "Thanks for getting Shiro to school that was nice of you."

"Don't worry you'll be paying me back I'll give you the details when we get in the condo."

"I want to get in the tub can you put me in the tub."

"I am not a nurse."

"Please." Ichigo pleaded weakly. "I'm dying."

"Fine, you are really going to owe me." Ichigo just groaned. Grimmjow rolled his eyes tired of dragging Ichigo to the elevator he picked Ichigo up and carried him bridal style. "You are really going to pay me back."

Grimmjow carried Ichigo the rest of the way the his condo and then put him in the tub like he was asked to do. Grimmjow then knocked on Nel's bedroom door to wake her up.

"Yes, father." Nel said answering the door.

"Ichigo is in the tub, make sure he doesn't drown, I'm going to get something to eat." Grimmjow said quickly.

"If he does drown you could just wake him up with true loves first kiss." she said making kissy faces.

"I should have put you up for adoption."

"I'm telling grandma."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and called his mother on his way out the door. "Mom, how do you make chicken soup?"

"Why do you need to know how to make chicken soup?"

"No reason I'd just like to know." Grimmjow knew he couldn't tell his mother he was making it for Ichigo, Nel was annoying enough all by herself.

"I guess." Grimmjow's mother didn't believe him but she gave him the recipe anyway.

"Thanks, mom." Grimmjow said hanging up. "Now I just have to find the grocery store and figure out where all that stuff is."

* * *

Grimmjow struggled to unlock his front door with three bags of groceries in his arms. "How does Ichigo do this?" he said finally opening the door but then he paused at the pleasant smell. "Who in the hell is cooking?" he marched to the kitchen and set the bags down on the counter. "Ichigo!"

"What?" Ichigo said and then coughed violently. "The kids were hungry."

"We did not say we were hungry." Nel said talking about her and Shiro who had just been dropped off from school by Ginjo. "The kid..."

"Shiro." Shiro said.

"Shiro got here from school and Ichi just jumped up and started making grilled cheeses."

"Garlic grilled cheeses. I use garlic.." he sneezed into his elbow. "dab...I use garlic butter."

"Ichigo." Grimmjow growled. "Go to bed."

"But.." Ichigo whined.

"Go."

"But it's lonely in there."

"Go." Ichigo looked down sadly but did as he was told for once.

"Where were you?" Nel asked.

"I was at the grocery store getting stuff for soup."

"Who's gonna cook it?"

"Me"

"Dad you can't cook." Nel picked up her grilled cheese to take a bite.

"Don't eat that you'll get sick." Grimmjow snapped, he watched Nel spit the piece out of her mouth. "No you two go in the living room and watch tv until the soup is done." After finishing the soup Grimmjow poured Ichigo a big bowl and took it some orange juice and Ichigo's medicine in his room. He set the tray down on the nightstand and sat down on the bed with Ichigo's medicine in his hand. "Ichigo." he said cautiously, he knew the boy didn't like medicine and from what Ginjo told him it was going to be a struggle trying to get the medicine down his throat.

"No." Ichigo said looking at Grimmjow's hand.

"You have to take your medicine."

"No."

"If you take it I'll give you a kiss."

"You don't like sick people you'll just watch me take it then leave."

 _That was true,_ Grimmjow thought. "If you take your medicine I'll watch reruns of Maury with you."

"Nope."

"I'll buy you a new car."

"Nope."

"I'll buy Shiro a bike."

"Nope."

Grimmjow breathed heavily out of his nose. "You gone take this medicine."

"No, I'm not."

Grimmjow opened the bottle shook out two pills and then closed the bottle back up and set it on the nightstand. Grimmjow stood up slowly and climbed to the middle of the bed where Ichigo was.

Ichigo tried to get away but it wasn't really working between his coughing, headache, weakness and being trapped underneath the cover he was a little stuck. "Get the fuck away from me, Grimmjow, I will fucking bite you."

"Ginjo said I'll have to get physical so get ready."

"No!" Ichigo screamed when Grimmjow tackled him. "Get off me." Ichigo said trying to get away while Grimmjow flipped them around. Ichigo found himself in Grimmjow's lap but Grimmjow's legs and one of his arms was wrapped around him keeping him from moving. "We can sit like this all day I'm not taking that fucking medicine." Ichigo hissed.

"You're taking this fucking medicine." Grimmjow took his free hand and put it to Ichigo's mouth but he kept moving his head around so Grimmjow put his chin on Ichigo's head so he can't move it as much. "Open your mouth."

"No." Ichigo yelled but Grimmjow tried to force the pills in his mouth so Ichigo bit him.

"Ow fuck." Grimmjow resisted the urge to punch Ichigo he'd get him back in another way. Grimmjow took his other hand still using that arm to hold Ichigo tight he hold the boy's mouth open and then the threw the pills down Ichigo's throat and held his mouth closed. "Swallow it, you son of a bitch."

Ichigo waited for a minute but not too long because he knew if he let the pill dissolve it'll be nasty. With a roll of his eyes Ichigo swallowed the pills and then shook his head so Grimmjow would let go of him.

"You swallowed them?" Grimmjow asked moving his hand.

"Yes."

"Let me see." Grimmjoww pulled Ichigo's head back. "Open up." Ichigo glared at Grimmjow but opened his mouth wide. "Move your tongue." Ichigo did as he was told. "Good, see was that so hard." Grimmjow pushed Ichigo off of him so he could get off the bed, Ichigo readjusted himself and sat up in bed pulling the covers up on his lap glaring at Grimmjow the whole time. "Cheer up I made soup."

"You can't cook."

"I can make soup."

"You don't even know what salt is."

"It was a joke," Grimmjow took a spoonful of the soup. "here taste it." he put it up to Ichigo's mouth. "Will you at least try it?" Ichigo rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue in the soup on the spoon. "See I can cook."

"All you had to do was boil the chicken then use that water to cook vegetables and pasta."

"Why can't you ever give me a compliment?"

"You never give me a compliment."

"I fuck you everyday."

"You'll fuck anybody, Grimm."

"That's not true I don't fuck ugly people."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment."

"If you want it to be."

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow for a moment. "Give me the fucking soup." he snapped. Grimmojw rolled his eyes handed Ichigo the soup and then headed for the door. "Grimm." Ichigo said in his 'cute voice' "will you watch Maury with me?"

Grimmjow looked back at Ichigo for a while before sighing. "Let me clear up the kitchen and I'll watch with you."

* * *

It is now Friday night, Ichigo has been on bed rest for the past four days and Grimmjow is ready for his reward for taking care of him all damn week. Ichigo had managed to sneeze in his face three times which freaked Grimmjow out so he had to shower for an hour just to make sure the germs were off. He had been making chicken soup everyday and he was tired of it. Ichigo had been sleeping in his bed the whole time and he missed it. Grimmjow was just ready for Ichigo to stop being sick so the condo could actually be clean instead of him pushing things around so they'd be out of the way. And now he had to tell his friends they had to order out instead of having a home cooked meal like they were used to.

"Grimmjow I said I wasn't going back to take out." Renji said. "That's like taking to bus after you get a farrari."

"What do you want me to do?" Grimmjow said. "Ichigo is still sick and I can only make soup."

"You can cook?" Nniotra asked.

"I can cook soup."

"Did you learn how to make soup just because Ichigo is sick?" Renji asked, everyone had noticed Grimmjow's drastic change since Ichigo has been around and they're not sure if Grimmjow can see it or is he just ignoring it.

"Who else was gonna cook?"

"Renji," Nnoitra said. "didn't Grimm kick you out when you sneezed that one time?"

"Yeah," Renji answered. "and I had allergies."

"And remember that one time when we were at the club and that girl coughed near him and he left to go take a shower." Nnoitra said.

"What are you getting at?" Grimmjow huffed.

"Aren't you a germaphobe?" Renji asked.

"Mind your business."

"Grimm." they all heard Ichigo whine.

"What!" Grimmjow snapped.

"I'm lonely."

"I don't care."

"Just put me in a hamster bubble or something."

"No!" Grimmjow growled loudly.

"Please."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and marched to his room. "Look, it's your fault your sick not mine. So sit here and shut up."

"But I'm not sick anymore." Ichigo said softly and then cleared his throat.

"Still sick." Grimmjow said leaving the room.

"I was clearing my throat." he yelled. "I was clearing my throat. Fuck." Ichigo sighed and then got out of bed."I'ma show him." he went to the bath room to get the thermometer which he quickly found and stuck in his mouth he waited until it beeped then look it out and looked at it. "99 degrees. Grimm." he yelled making his way to the dining room. "Look. 99 degrees." he said putting the thermometer in Grimmjow's face. "I am fine."

"You're supposed to be 98, goodbye." Grimmjow said finishing up the pizza order on the Pizza Hut app.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo screamed. "I. Am. Fine."

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and then felt his forehead. "You're still a little warm, goodbye." Ichigo glared at Grimmjow but left marching back to the bedroom. "What?" Grimmjow said when everyone looked at him confused. "Look I don't need him getting sick again so he needs to stay in bed for as long as the doctor said. I am never doing house chores again."

"Grimm!" Ichigo screamed from the bedroom again.

"What!" Grimmjow screeched back.

"There's something wrong with the TV again."

Grimmjow sucked his teeth before getting up. "I'm coming." he said getting up.

"He is so whipped." Renji said.

Starrk chuckled. "Lily told me that Nel told her that Grimm's been waiting on Ichigo hand and foot since he's been sick."

"Get off me!" they all heard Grimmjow yell.

"What the fuck is going on now." Nnoitra said.

"Stop being a crazy bitch." they heard Grimmjow yell again. It was quiet for a minute but then Grimmjow walked in with Ichigo firmly attached to his chest. "He won't let go." Grimmjow growled.

"I get lonely being in there by myself." Ichigo said into Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow growled but sat down in his chair. "Don't you say a damn thing." he growled at everyone trying not to laugh out loud.

It was quiet for a moment until Renji asked a question. "Grimmjow have you been having sex?"

"No" Ichigo said

"Yes." Grimmjow said the same time as Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo said lifting his head up to look at Grimmjow.

"What. I was having sex with other people before you were sick."

"I know that but that's _my_ job. You didn't have anyone come in here and cook did you?"

"No."

"Good."

"I should have though."

"Excuse you? Why are you trying to replace me?"

"I didn't. Why are you being crazy?"

"I told you he was crazy." Ginjo said walking into the dining room.

"Shut up." Ichigo snapped. "I am not."

"You tried to stab me on multiple occasions that's not what sane people do."

"You were cheating on me."

"Never cheated."

"Then who were all those people in your phone."

"We're not together I don't have to answer you."

"Because you were cheating."

"I never cheated on you."

"I saw you kissing someone else."

"We were not together then. We had already broke up. Stop acting like a crazy person."

"I should have stabbed you when I had the chance."

"I should have had you committed. "

"Fuck you."

"And now I see why you are not together anymore." Grimmjow said and then there was a knock on the door. "That must be the pizza." he stood up forgetting Ichgio was attached to him. "Can I get the pizza?"

"I guess." Ichigo said getting down.

Grimmjow left to get the pizza and came back with six boxes of pizza, four boxes of chicken, and tons of bread sticks. "You all owe me like 50 bucks." he said setting the food down on the table.

"Shut up." Everyone said before digging into the pizza boxes.

"This is the last time we order out." Renji said.

"I'll be sure to never get sick again, Renji." Ichigo said sitting down in Grimmjow's lap this time facing forward.

"You're not hungry." Grimmjow asked Ichigo.

"No, I'm fine."

"Told you you were still sick."

"I just had a giant bowl of soup can I not be hungry, damn. Also, when are we gonna have sex again?"

"When you're not sick."

Ichigo sighed. "But I'm horny now." he whined.

"I'm sure you are."

"You know an orgasm is a good way to help cure a cold."

"You can give yourself one of those."

"I hate you."

* * *

 _I'm hot_  
 _You're cold_  
 _You go around_  
 _Like you know_  
 _Who I am_  
 _But you don't_  
 _You've got me on_  
 _My toes (toes, toes)_

 _I'm slipping into the lava_  
 _And I'm trying to keep from going under_  
 _Baby you turn the temperature hotter_  
 _Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up_  
 _For you baby_

Ichigo blasted Jonas Brothers' 'Burnin Up' in his headphones while he sang out loud and cleaned the house. Ichigo finally felt completely better after his fever and he couldn't wait to get back to work, cooking and cleaning soothed him. Ichigo started in the living room shaking his head constantly at Grimmjow's 'cleaning', if you could call it that. Now that Ichigo finally got a good look at the living room he could tell Grimmjow just pushed things around so he could walk around instead of actually putting things away, Ichigo didn't complain though if Grimmjow knew how to clean up Ichigo wouldn't have a job.

Ichigo continued to happily clean and sing around the house now he was in the kitchen cleaning and getting ready to make a big breakfast for everyone. Ichigo stopped singing briefly when he got a text which told him Byakuya and Renji were at the door so he rolled his eyes and went to answer it.

"Grimmjow is still sleeping." Ichigo said to Renji who had a huge smile on his face.

"I'm not here for him. I'm here for you."

"What?" Ichigo looked at Byakuya who just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I know that your fever is over and I came for breakfast."

Ichgio smiled and shook his head. "Fine, I was gonna go all out anyway. Just sit on the couch and stay out of the way."

Renji grinned and walked into the condo dragging Byakuya behind him.

Ichigo went back to singing and cleaning the kitchen which didn't take long since he only had to wash plates and cups and Grimmjow's soup pot. Ichigo started breakfast he decided to cook a big breakfast since he hadn't cooked for a while week and everyone pitched in to take care of him, especially Grimmjow who he knew he had to repay later something he wasn't really looking forward to only because he knew it would be something too sexual even for him.

When he finished cooking breakfast Ichigo put his phone on the speaker and then called everyone to come eat, he figured the island was big enough for everyone. "Is Grimmjow still sleep?" Ichigo asked when everyone sat down except his temporary nurse.

"I'm here now." Grimmjow said walking into the kitchen scratching his head. "What do you want?" he said Renji.

"Breakfast duh." Renji said putting waffles, bacon, sausage, and toast. "Where are the eggs?"

"Everyone wants them different so I'm making fresh like Benihana."

"Well," Grimmjow said. "I want.."

"scrambled with cheese I know." Ichigo finished.

"Like a married couple." Nel muttered which made Renji choke from laughter and Grimmjow give her a death glare.

 _Oh na na, what's my name?_  
 _Oh na na, what's my name?_  
 _Oh na na, what's my name?_  
 _Oh na na, what's my name?_  
 _Oh na na, what's my name?_  
 _What's my name, what's my name?_

"This is my jam." Ichigo said when 'What's my name' by Rihanna and Drake came on. "Come on, Grimm dance with me." Ichigo said already dancing to the song.

"Grimm don't dance." Renji said.

"Why you ain't got no rhythm?" Ichigo asked. "Or you think you'll break a hip."

"Its too romantic." Renji said with a laugh. He always thought Grimmjow's unwillingness to be in a relationship was a little extreme he didn't look people in the eye when he had sex with them, he doesn't kiss, he doesn't cuddle, and he doesn't dance. Any thing that Disney princess would sing about Grimmjow didn't do.

Ichigo rolled his and grabbed Grimmjow anyway. "Stop being a grump." he danced with stiff Grimmjow who soon loosened up and then smiled just a little. "See you're having fun."

Grimmjow rolled his head and spun Ichigo around in a circle. Grimmjow would never say it out loud but he liked dancing and for some reason he really liked dancing with Ichigo, that was another thing he'd push to the back of his mind and never think about. Grimmjow was so distracted by his thoughts he hadn't noticed the song was over and they had stopped dancing and most importantly Ichigo finally landed a kiss on his lips.

When the song ended Ichigo saw that Grimmjow wasn't paying any attention and he finally had his chance to kiss the brute of a man and he took it. Ichigo lifted himself up on his toes pressing his lips to Grimmjow's and hoped he wouldn't get bit like the last time he tried to kiss him. Ichigo kept his eyes open waiting for a fist to come from somewhere but he was surprised when Grimmjow kissed him back.

 _'What the fuck are you doing?_ ' Grimmjow's brain screamed. 'Stop it. Pull away.' Grimmjow ignored his mind and followed his instinct, which never failed to get him in all kinds of trouble, and deepened the kiss adding tongue and ass grabbing. Grimmjow could feel himself running out of air and pulled away and then growled when Ichigo grinned like a cheshire cat.

"Don't even say it." he growled.

"You..like me." Ichigo said with a grin.

"You're fired." Grimmjow said marching out of the kitchen.

Ichigo rolled his eyes but kept grinning. "He fires me every week." he said to everyone, except Shiro, who was staring at Ichigo.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long :/**

 **Please Review :)**


	5. Kitten

**Kitten**

 _Get on your knees, get on your knees, get on your knees  
Baby, just get on your knees (On your knees!)  
Say pretty please, say pretty please, say pretty please  
Baby, just say pretty please (Pretty please!)_

 _I'll be back at eleven, you just act like a peasant_  
 _Got a bow on my panties, because my ass is a present_  
 _Yeah it's gooder than Meagan, you look good when you're beggin'_  
 _I be laughing when you beggin' me, to just put the head in_  
 _Let me sit on your face, it's ok you can play with it_  
 _When I'm bouncin' it, chill out and don't you make a mistake with it_  
 _Let me see what you're workin' with, If I'm ridin', I'm murkin' it_  
 _Slow grindin', I'm twerkin' it, yeah I bagged him, I Birkin'd it_

Grimmjow watched Wildfire dance on stage to Nicki Minaj and Ariana Grande's 'Get on your knees' from his usual place in the VIP section. The more of these 'shows' he attended the more he found himself not liking Wildfire his performances were beginning to make him uncomfortable. He couldn't explain it, Grimmjow loved strippers and he went to the strip club often but seeing Wildfire up there every few nights made him want to drag him off stage.

Grimmjow shook his head, he didn't like those thoughts they made him think too much and he didn't like thinking too much especially about someone he didn't even like that much.

"Uncomfortable?" Renji asked with a smirk on his face he enjoyed annoying Grimmjow especially when Byakuya wasn't around to pick on. Byakuya had to leave the country to visit is Grandfather in Japan so Renji had to deal with being alone for a while.

Grimmjow looked at Renji out the corner of his eye. "Shut up."

"Just say you kinda like him. Just admit you like having him around and you don't like those guys gawking at him."

"Leave me alone, Renji." Grimmjow growled darkly.

"Well look at that." Renij said pointing up on stage, Wildfire had brought a man on stage laid him on his back and was now pretending to teabag him. "That looks fun I should go up there next."

"Don't you even think about it." Grimmjow hissed.

"That sounds like jealousy."

Grimmjow glared at Renji and then looked back up at the stage Wildfire's set was finished and he was off the stage and on his way to the VIP section. "Why did you have to do that one?" Grimmjow said taking a sip of his drink.

"Its a crowd favorite." Ichigo answered eating some of Grimmjow's nachos. "You can go home if you want I have two more sets and I probably won't be ready to go til like 3." he told Grimmjow.

"How will you get home?"

"I can catch a ride with one of my friends or something its not the first time I've been out really late."

"I can come back and pick you up if you like."

Ichigo was surprised Grimmjow was being extra nice. "I mean if you want to you can pick me up. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Sounds good. Come on, Red." Grimmjow said

* * *

"Why are you being so nice?" Ichigo said when he got in the car with Grimmjow after work.

"Because you're going to pay me back for taking care of you while you were sick and I want you to do it right."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well the kids will be gone all weekend from Friday night to Sunday night..."

"I take it this is gonna be extremely sexual."

"Not that sexual I just want you to wear something and I'm letting you choose."

"What are these outfits?"

"You can be a maid or a cat."

"A cat, I guess."

"We'll save the maid for later. Also, I want a private dance and not as Wildfire, you can't tell me what to do."

"Is that all?"

"For now."

* * *

Ichigo was staring at himself in the mirror in Grimmjow's bedroom with a deep glare. "I should have picked the maid." he growled to himself. It was Friday night the kids were away and it was now time for Grimmjow to be repaid, Ichigo would much rather give the man a million dollars. Ichigo kept staring at himself in the mirror, yes he was stripper but damn this was too much at least the shorts he wore covered his whole ass.

"You look cute." Grimmjow said slapping Ichigo ass.

Ichigo glared at the man through the mirror. "This is the worst thing I have ever worn." Ichigo had on the tiniest shorts ever, his ass cheeks were out, and that was all he had to wear, although, he did have a tail, cat ears, and a collar. Grimmjow even made him draw a little black nose and whiskers on his face.

"Remember you sneezed in my face 3 times and the third time had snot in it." Grimmjow said when Ichigo turned around and glared darkly at him.

"Grimm my nipples are out."

"You want some tape?" Grimmjow laughed when Ichigo didn't answer. "Here are the rules: You have to obey everything I say no back talk like you usually do. You can't speak unless spoken to. And every time I call your name you have to answer with a meow. Lets practice. Ichigo."

"Me-ow." Ichigo said dryly.

"No. No. No. No. Not like that like a kitten." Then Grimmjow made a face. "I know what to put on your collar now." Grimmjow grabbed the pen from the nightstand and walked up to Ichigo. "You're new name is Kitten." he said writing 'Kitten' in Ichigo's collar. "So here we go, Kitten."

"Meow."

"You are so smart."

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"Commitment. Let's go." Grimmjow walked out of his bedroom with Ichigo behind him straight to the dining room where everyone was already sitting. "We are hungry, why don't you serve us, Kitten." Grimmjow said with a grin

Ichigo resisted the urge to punch Grimmjow in the neck. "Meow."

"Kittens are happy." Grimmjow said.

"Kittens also bite people."

This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

"KITTEN!" Grimmjow yelled through the house from his bed. Grimmjow had survived the night Ichigo hadn't killed him which he was grateful for he honestly thought the boy would have tried. Grimmjow only wanted to tease the boy just to see him go crazy he liked to pick on Ichigo just as much as Ichigo liked picking on him. "KITTEN!" he yelled again. "I WANT BREAKFAST IN BED"

"ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE NOT ALLERGIC TO ANYTHING"

"JUST COMMITMENT. YOU DIDN'T SAY MEOW AFTER I CALLED YOUR NAME."

"MEOOOOW."

Ichigo came in shortly with with a tray of waffles, scrambled eggs with cheese, and a cup of orange juice. "Here's your breakfast, you bastard."

"Kittens are nice."

"I could claw your eyes out if you like."

"No thank you, Kitten...Why didn't you 'meow'?"

"You said I only 'meow' when you call my name not when you say it."

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders. "I think I changed my mind. I want two private dances instead of one."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow out of the corner of his eyes. "Fine, I'll give you one after you eat and one tonight. Does that sound good?"

"Perfect."

"I'm not doing it in this though."

"Awww." Grimmjow whined.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and left the room to set up his area when it comes to dancing he would always put on a show.

* * *

Grimmjow walked into the living room for his personal dance but was surprised when he saw a stripper pole with a stage. Grimmjow slowly sat down in the chair Ichigo set out for him watching the boy very carefully curious about how he got a stripper pole with a stage.

"A pole with a stage, fancy." Grimmjow said while he watched Ichigo stretch.

"Yeah, I tricked Ginjo into getting it for me. I told him I would give him private dances but I was just practicing for the real strip club."

"Alright, well I'm ready when you ready."

Ichigo stood up and took his place on the stage. "The phone is by you so just press play."

(Feels like Vegas - Tinashe)

 _Let me set the stage for ya_  
 _'Cause you know I like it when I dance for ya_  
 _Been anticipatin' when you make it over_  
 _Furniture rearranged, I need some space open_  
 _Ooh, you lose your mind every time_  
 _Life's crazy ain't it_  
 _We should party on it_  
 _Lifestyle's finally changing, (damn)_  
 _Feels like something's going_  
 _All live entertainment_  
 _Champagne's finally pourin'_  
 _And baby, baby, I swear_  
 _Close your eyes I'm taking you there_

Ichigo moved his body to the rhythm of the music while looking Grimmjow in the eye. He wore his fishnet shirt with his short shorts they weren't as short as the shorts Grimmjow made him wear but they were short. Ichigo licked his lips knowing that would turn Grimmjow on and hearing the older man growl loudly turned him on. When the chorus of the song came on Ichigo spun around on the pole then climbed to the top so he could flip over and hung upside down, he flipped again and landed into a split. By the second verse Ichigo was on his way to Grimmjow's chair, he walked behind him and licked his neck blowing on it softly. He walked around to the front of Grimmjow slowly sitting on his lap rubbing up against him as he did it. He turned around and straddled Grimmjow licking his neck again and then hovering over his lips as if to kiss him but only to tease him. Ichigo leaned back then stood he made his way back to the pole but Grimmjow grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into his lap. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by his hair then pulled him into a long passionate kiss.

When they came up for air the song was long over but they didn't even notice, Grimmjow stood up with Ichigo still in his arms and moved them to the couch. Grimmjow sat down on the couch while Ichigo straddled him, they continued their passionate kiss grinding on each other making each other moan. Grimmjow laid Ichigo down on the couch and pulled away from the kiss so he could reach over to the small table next to the couch to grab the lube he kept in the drawer.

"Do you just have lube everywhere?" Ichigo asked taking his shorts off.

"You never know where or when you're gonna have sex." Grimmjow said also taking his shorts off. "That's why I always make sure we have olive oil in the kitchen."

"Are you sure you're not a nympho?" Ichigo pulled Grimmjow down for another kiss.

Grimmjow poured some lube on his hands while he kissed Ichigo. "I'm sure I'm not." He circled Ichigo's entrance with his index finger. "I just like sex, you could be considered a nympho you're the person I have sex with."

"But I'm young." Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow slipped all of his index finger inside him. "You are so petty." he gasped again when Grimmjow curved his finger.

"You're only as old as you feel." Grimmjow grinned while he slid another finger inside Ichigo and began stretching him. "And right now I feel 21." he slipped his fingers out of Ichigo's warm cavern pouring the sweet smelling lube on his hard dick. He positioned himself at Ichigo's entrance and slowly moved inside him. "You should want someone who's older they have more experience."

Ichigo arched his back and moaned. "Fuck." he reached up to grab Grimmjow's hair so he could pull him down for a kiss. While they kissed passionately Grimmjow moved in and out of him slowly making Ichigo moan into the kiss over and over again turning Grimmjow on more.

"Stop making all that noise its hard to control myself." Ichigo moaned loudly again and Grimmjow wasn't sure if he did it on purpose or not but then he had a thought. "Kitten."

"Meow." Ichigo subconsciously moaned.

"Kitten."

"Meow."

Grimmjow went faster. "Kitten."

"Meow." Ichigo moaned higher. "Fuck, Grimm, go faster." Grimmjow moved faster making Ichigo moan louder. "Yes. Fuck yes."

Grimmjow fucked Ichigo at his usual fast and hard pace which always made the both of them happy. He didn't have to fuck Ichigo much longer before he was ready to cum but before he came he wanted to make Ichigo scream a little more so he grabbed the head of Ichigo's dick with his index finger and thumb and squeezed it a little and he already had the boy screaming and cumming. Grimmjow fucked Ichigo for a little while longer before he let himself go inside him.

Grimmjow hovered over Ichigo for a while before running a hand through his hair and sitting down on the couch. He took a deep breath before grabbing Ichigo's leg and pulling him on his lap. "Round two."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Let me breathe." he said breathing heavily.

"You're young you can catch your breath later." Grimmjow pulled Ichigo in for a kiss.

* * *

After three more rounds of sex Ichgio laid on the floor with his legs on the couch spent. "The old ladies are gonna look at me funny in the elevator again."

"What?" Grimmjow ran his hand up and down Ichigo's inner thigh.

Ichigo held Grimmjow's wandering hand. "Stop that, you nympho. When we go for multiple rounds the old ladies that live next door look at me funny when I see them in the elevator."

"At least you're not wearing the clothes from the day before."

"I bet they've seen a multitude of people leave this apartment, probably in groups."

"First of all, I've never had more than a three-sum and second of all, I haven't even had that many three-sums."

"Hashtag hard to believe."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Lets talk about you."

"What about me?"

"Did you really threaten to stab Ginjo by stabbing the couch?"

"No."

"Oh thank god." Grimmjow whispered.

"I was going to stab him but he moved."

"What?!"

"It was another one of those days where he had left for work the day before and had just came back over 24 hours later acting like there wasn't a problem. I questioned him about his whereabouts and why he didn't call or text me or come home and he told me 'shut the fuck up you irritating bitch' so I tried to stab him. That was when I had to move out. You don't need to worry though we're not a couple so I'll probably only stab you if you talk to me crazy."

"You're a psychopath."

"Don't call me crazy." Ichigo yelled. "I'm kidding." he laughed. "I am crazy and I don't care."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You're a lunatic."

"You keep fucking me so you're not too right in the head either."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "I'm hungry."

"You should order something I'm too tired to cook."

"Well since you have to listen to me, I want you to cook."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, what do you want?"

"Can you make foreign food?"

"Not yet, I haven't really had time to test them out. What would you like?"

"I don't know I was just in the mood for something foreign. I might have to go home for that."

"You could take me out to go get some."

"Like a date? Hell no."

Ichigo's eyes widened for a moment. "Why not? It wouldn't even be a date I hate you."

"You wasn't saying that a minute ago."

"I was hooked on dick what I say during sex doesn't matter." It was quiet for a moment. "How about I fry up some fish and french fries and you can go get hit by a bus."

"Sounds good." Grimmjow stood up to stretch. "I'll get hit by a bus when you learn to shut the fuck up."

"So never."

* * *

Ichigo and Grimmjow sat down at the kitchen island while they ate, it was silent but Ichigo was curious about a few things. "What do you do for a living?"

"Can't tell you that."

"Why?"

"Cause its a secret." Grimmjow took a sip of his beer.

"Is it illegal?"

"Maybe."

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow for a while before deciding to stop asking about the man's job, he figured he's just have to ask at different times and put things together himself. "Do you have any other talents besides sex?"

"I can build a car from the ground up."

"What? Really? Is that how you met Ginjo?"

"Kinda, yeah. I was fixing Starrk's car in the parking lot and Ginjo came up and told me about a technique I hadn't heard of and then he started working for Starrk so we just kinda became friends."

"Did he talk about me a lot?"

"Yeah. You used to call him all the time like every hour on the hour."

"He wouldn't come home."

"But then you would call and be like 'Ima kill yo ass' 'You asking to die' 'If I knew where you was you'd be dead'. You scared the shit outta Renji."

"Why?"

"Well he was there when my wife tried to shoot me."

"WHAT! Tell me this story from your point of view because I am going to make sure I get her story."

"Well I know from the trial that she was doing laundry when she found a number in my pocket..."

"A number in your pocket, how long ago was this?"

"10 years ago."

"I was 10. Go on."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Renji and I were watching TV, Nel was at my mom's house, and then all of a sudden we heard shooting. At the time we didn't live in the best neighborhood so it wasn't surprising but then she nearly grazed Renji's cheek and shot the TV. Renji falls to the floor, I stand up and look around and there she was shooting at me I didn't call the cops but by the time they came she was out of bullets she hit me with the gun though."

"So how long she in jail."

"She only got 10 years, actually, she'll be out this year."

"You not scared she'll try to kill you."

"No, that first year I was upset but that was because I was selfish. We are friends again."

"WHAT! Again? She wasn't just some girl you fucked?"

"No, Nnoi, Renji, Ran, and I were friends since like kindergarten. As we grew up Renji discovered he was gay, Nnoi discovered he was asexual, and her and I started dating."

"Did you cheat on her then too?"

"I was curious about things."

"Do you talk to Nel about sex?"

"Hell yeah, I started talking to her about sex when she got her period. I am very open with her about sex because my parents were not and I was already curious and them not talking about it just made me even more curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"And satisfaction brought it back. And I got a lot of satisfaction." Grimmjow grinned.

Ichigo shook his head. "You are such a slut."

"Why can't I experiment? I wanted to know if I got the same feeling when I kissed a boy that I got when I kissed a girl."

"But you were in a relationship."

Grimmjow sighed. "I do regret cheating so much and I wish I had more self control but I'm working on it."

"You are 30..."

"29."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "29 and you still don't know what you want."

"I do know what I want, I want to never have any more children or get married again."

"But don't you think Nel wants you to find someone and be happy."

"I am happy. I can have as much sex as I want. No one is whining to me about where I am or where I'm going. I don't have to worry about anyone's feelings."

"But don't you want someone to love you?"

"I have people that love me. My parents, my kid, my friends that is enough for me."

"That doesn't sound like enough."

"I'm a simple man I don't need much."

"You were living in a three bedroom condo by yourself."

"I knew it was going to be full soon enough." Grimmjow grinned when Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Enough about me what about you."

"What about me?"

Grimmjow thought for a moment. "What do you wanna be when you grow up? You can't strip forever."

"I'm gonna take that as a challenge." Ichigo sighed. "I don't know what I wanna be. I don't have any type of education not even a GED and college is expensive, I have money saved up but that's for Shiro if I spend that money on me I won't make enough to put him through school too."

"I'm sure Ginjo would help you put Shiro through school and ain't Shiro like super smart won't he get a full ride somewhere."

"I don't know. I don't know how college works I just know its expensive."

"Well, I know a little something about college because I went to one."

"You went to college?"

"Don't be so surprised. I'll have you know I have my Master's in Business Administration, it took forever, I could only do part time, but I got it done."

"Enough about you remember."

"Oh yeah, I think Shiro will get a full ride scholarship he skipped two grades and will most likely graduate when he's 16. Even though he's the devil they'll still want him. I think you should get your GED and go to college, you're a stripper they make tons of money and I pay you so I know you can afford it. You have at least 7 or 8 more stripper years in you you'll be fine."

"I'll think about it, maybe I will go...if I don't go to jail for murdering you first."

"I was being nice, though."

"Right now you are." It was quiet while Ichigo cleaned up the kitchen a little. "Did Ginjo tell you I was cute or did he just complain about me all the time?"

"He just complained about you all the time but I figured you had to be cute for him to put up with you and you had to at least be perfect in bed like there is no way to deal with someone as crazy as you with bad sex and an ugly face."

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow for a while. "I don't know how to feel." he said glaring at the man a little. "Ginjo didn't say anything about you guys I only knew he had new friends cause I could hear you in the back ground."

"Well he told us if he told you who we were you'd kill us."

"Because I knew he was cheating on me and I was going to get me some proof."

"He was not cheating on you."

"Yes, he was. I don't have any proof but I know in my gut he was fucking someone else."

"We would have known if he was cheating on you."

"I promise you he didn't tell you for your own safety. He was cheating on me I know in my heart and in my soul and I'm gone find out."

"You are crazy."

"That's what he would say to try to throw me off but I know my instincts they ain't never wrong. He's dropping Shiro off tomorrow, Ima ask him then."

Grimmjow shook his head. "Alright, kitten." he looked at Ichigo when he didn't say 'meow'.

"You didn't call me."

"I wasn't calling you during sex."

"If you ever bring that up again I'll really kill you."

Grimmjow chuckled on his way out of the kitchen. "Okay, kitten."

* * *

Ichigo sat Grimmjow down in the chair he gave the lap dance in the first time, he then pulled out two sets of handcuffs cuffing Grimmjow's arms to the chair arms. "This time I'm going to finish my performance. And why do you have so many hand cuffs. And they're like police grade handcuffs." he said setting the key down on the table next to the couch.

"How do you know what police grade handcuffs are like?"

"That conversation is for another day." Ichigo made his way to the pole that was still set up, this time he used his phone to start the music.

(Living Room Flow - Jhene Aiko)

 _I'm so glad you called right on time_  
 _You must have just read my mind_  
 _If we skipped the small talk, want you now_  
 _But I don't have to stay til mornin'_  
 _I don't have to, I don't have to pack no clothes_  
 _I am really not that lonely_  
 _We finished, we finished and I will go_

 _[Chorus]_  
 _It's whatever you want_  
 _I wanna-I wanna please you most_  
 _Whatever-whatever turns you on, ah_  
 _Just let me know_  
 _You are so creative_  
 _The way that you're makin'_  
 _Love to me, you do me_  
 _Like no ones ever done it_  
 _That is why I want it all the time_  
 _I don't want your heart or your love_  
 _Just do what you do to my body_  
 _I just wanna - that is all I want_

This song was much slower than the other one but more sensual and Ichigo made sure he gave Grimmjow the lustiest gaze he could muster never breaking eye contact while he twirled his hips around and touched himself. Ichigo slowly walked over to Grimmjow grabbing the beer the man brought into the living room off the coffee table, he would rather it be champagne though. He stood behind Grimmjow and poured some beer on his neck licking it off slowly then blowing lightly where he licked making Grimmjow tense up. Ichigo kissed Grimmjow's neck sucking on it making the older man growl. Grimmjow was still shirtless from before so Ichigo walked to the front of him and poured some beer down his chest, Ichigo squatted down and licked the beer from Grimmjow's belly button up to his nipple which he circled with his tongue before licking his neck again.

Ichigo straddled Grimmjow leaning in to kiss his lips but he stopped hovering closely, he could feel Grimmjow breathing heavily out of his nose he could feel Grimmjow getting hard under him, he smirked and licked Grimmjow's lips. Ichigo got off of Grimmjow laughing lightly when the man growled.

"You know." Ichigo said. "I've always wanted to strip naked."

"I'll break this chair." Grimmjow said roughly.

Ichigo took his shorts off throwing them at Grimmjow and making his way back to the pole. There wasn't that much song left but Ichigo wanted to make Grimmjow beg for him. Ichigo climbed the pole and then flipped upside down sliding his hand from his mouth to his dick rubbing the head a little. He flipped again landing in a split looking back at Grimmjow who was biting his lip aggressively. Ichigo got on all fours moving his ass around, Grimmjow's loud animalistic growls turning him on more and more but Ichigo was in a torturing mood.

Ichigo turned around and sat down on the floor with both knees up and his legs open. "Come on, Grimmy, I wanna play." he whispered looking directly into Grimmjow's lustfilled eyes.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow warned.

"No, Kitten, meow."

"Stop fucking with me."

Ichigo stood up. "How about we play hide and go seek? But when you seek me you get to fuck me."

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow yelled as the boy left the room. Grimmjow tugged at the handcuffs on his wrists. "Why did I have to get the police grade handcuffs?" he said to himself "Why couldn't I just get the cheap breakable ones? Why do I have torturing moods? Why didn't I throw these out?" He tugged at the handcuffs harder and this time he heard the wooden arm rest crack. "I'll buy a new chair." he said pulling roughly again, he felt the arm rest loosen. "Almost there." with one final pull his arm was free he stood up walking over to the table Ichigo left the key on. Grimmjow unlocked the handcuff on his wrists and then marched to his bedroom where Ichigo was sitting on his bed waiting for him.

"Did you break the chair?" Ichigo asked even though he knew the man did, he turned him on knowing Grimmjow wanted him that bad.

Grimmjow climbed on the bed to Ichigo like a hungry jungle cat. "I have to punish you now, you know that right?" When Ichigo grinned back at Grimmjow the larger man grabbed Ichigo's leg pulling him roughly making him lie down so he could hover over him. "You made me break my chair. I want you to apologize."

Ichigo smiled slightly. "Make me."

"I will." Grimmjow flipped Ichigo over making him lay on his stomach and then he pulled Ichigo's hips up so the boy was on his knees. They had just had sex not too long ago and Grimmjow knew Ichigo was still prepped so without warning he pulled his hard dick out of his basketball shorts and slid all the way inside Ichigo.

"Fuck." Ichigo moaned loudly. "I'm still not apologizing." he breathed.

"You said make me and I plan to." Grimmjow said pulling out and pushing back in slowly, very slowly. Grimmjow reached around Ichigo putting his hand on the boy's chest pulling him up so he could whisper in Ichigo's ear. "I'm not going to pound you into this bed because you like that. I want you to suffer." Grimmjow licked Ichigo's neck then pushed him back down to the bed. He continued fucking Ichigo in his extremely slow pace, he'd pull out as far as he could and then rest and then push back in only to stop for while until Ichigo wiggled around to get the man to move.

"Grimmjow, please." Ichigo whined, he thought he would be stubborn and pretend the slow pace didn't bother him but he couldn't he wanted to be fucked hard and he did not want anything else but that at the moment.

"Please, what?"

"Faster please."

Grimmjow pulled out slowly pushing back in even slower. "No."

"I'm sorry." Grimmjow gave Ichigo one hard fast thrust. "Oh fuck." Ichigo moaned.

"For what."

"Handcuffing you to the chair." Grimmjow thrust inside him a few more times. "Yes." Ichigo breathed.

"And?"

"Making you break the chair."

Grimmjow fucked Ichigo at the pace he wanted making the boy scream which only made Grimmjow go faster and then the older man had an idea. "You know what? I want you to spell it."

"Sp..spell what?" Ichigo stuttered.

"I'm sorry...no I want you to spell I apologize."

"No."

"Fine." Grimmjow said stopping.

"Alright alright." He cursed himself for liking sex this much and he hated himself for letting this happen. "I." Grimmjow started moving fast again. "A. P. O...oh fuck." he moaned.

"Keep going."

"L. O. G...yes..I. Z. E."

"Such a good boy." Grimmjow said running his hands in Ichigo's hair and then pulling while he fucked the boy into the mattress.

"I'm cumming." Ichigo whined.

"I haven't even touched you." Grimmjow smirked, he could feel himself getting close but he wanted to see how long he could torture the boy. Grimmjow continued his brutal pace on Ichigo for a short while before cumming inside him, he pulled out and laid down next to Ichigo. "You're a good kitten." he said patting the boy's head.

Ichigo slid his legs down so he was lying flat. "I hate you." he said into the mattress.

Grimmjow slapped Ichigo's ass hard leaving a read mark making the boy scream. "I'm getting in the shower again, wanna join?"

"I've had enough of you." Ichigo answered turning his head.

"Don't say that, kitten, it's mean."

"I hate you."

Grimmjow laughed, slapped Ichigo's ass again, and then left to get in the shower he wasn't in there long but by the time he came out Ichigo was sound asleep. Grimmjow pulled his cover over the naked boy and left his bedroom headed for the kitchen to have a snack he was starving.

* * *

Grimmjow and Ichigo sat on the couch in the living room waiting for their children to come home, after having sex over and over again all day yesterday they were tired and just ready to simmer down with the kids. When they heard the front door being opened they both jumped up to greet their guests.

"Mommy!" Shiro said leaving Ginjo's side and jumping into Ichigo's arms. "I missed you."

Ichigo kissed Shiro's cheek then put him on the floor kneeling down so he could be eye level. "I missed you, too. How was the game?"

"Good, our team won." Shiro said happily.

"Good. What do you want for lunch?"

"Chicken tenders."

"Chicken tenders it is. Go put your stuff away in your room, okay."

"Okay, mommy." Shiro left to go to his room and Ichigo went into the kitchen to make lunch.

Nel walked into the apartment right behind Ginjo and Shiro. "Hi, dad. Hey, Ginjo."

Ginjo nodded to Nel before going into the living room. Grimmjow's eyes followed Ginjo until he couldn't be seen anymore then he looked at Nel. "How was Lily's?" he said helping her pull her suitcase in the door. "Were there any boys there?"

Nel rolled her eyes. "No. Starrk was there the whole time."

"Good."

"Did you and Ichigo get married while we were gone?" she teased.

"Shut up, Nel." Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he pulled Nel's suitcase to her bedroom for her. After that he made his way to the kitchen where Ichigo was, Ginjo walked in shortly after him.

"Ginjo," Ichigo said facing the stove. "Are you staying?"

"No, I just want some chicken tenders."

"Oh okay." it was quiet for a moment. "Ginjo?"

"What?"

"Did you cheat on me when we were together?" Ichigo put his chicken in the hot oil, cleaned the eggs and flour off his hands, and then turned around to look at Ginjo.

Ginjo looked at Ichigo wide eyes before trying to brush off his fear. "Why you asking that?"

Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow and then back at Ginjo. "I just wanna know. We're not together anymore, we're friends you can tell me."

"You right." Ginjo said, he gulped. "Yeah, I did."

"Oh." Ichigo said calmly, he looked at Grimmjow. "See I told you I am never wrong." he looked back at Ginjo and then turned around to flip his chicken. "So all those times I was asking you if you were cheating on me, you were lying when you said no?"

"Yes." Ginjo said nervously.

Ichigo turned to look at Ginjo again. "Why?"

" _Why_? Because you're crazy."

"I'm crazy but I was right this whole time."

"Yeah, but you're crazy in other ways you threaten to stab me."

"I still might." Ichigo said with a smile and then he looked at the block of knives on the counter not far from the stove.

Ginjo stood up abruptly. "I gotta go."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I got things to do."

"Well come back soon." Ichigo said as Ginjo left the kitchen.

"You are crazy, kitten."

"I'm not saying meow anymore."

"You don't have to, kitten." Grimmjow said looking at Ichigo's ass after the boy turned around again.

"Kitten?" Nel said walking into the kitchen. "You gave him a pet name like a boyfriend."

"Shut up, Nel." Grimmjow huffed.

* * *

After lunch everyone sat down to watch a couple movies, they ordered pizza and laughed at one another until it was time for bed. It seemed tonight Shiro had a hard time sleeping so Ichigo sang to him which always seemed to help in these situations.

(Colors of the wind - Pocahontas)

 _You think you own whatever land you land on_  
 _The earth is just a dead thing you can claim_  
 _But I know every rock and tree and creature_  
 _Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_

 _You think the only people who are people_  
 _Are the people who look and think like you_  
 _But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_  
 _You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_

Grimmjow heard Ichigo singing and walked over to Shiro's bedroom careful not to disturb him. Ichigo's voice was a very soft tenor and sounded beautiful to Grimmjow another thing about Ichigo he'd never admit to.

"You fall in love with him every second you're around him." Nel said snickering.

Grimmjow just rolled his eyes and continued listening.

* * *

 **Sorry this had taken so fucking long I was going through some things. I'll be updating my other stories soon as well...hopefully.  
**

 **Please Review.**


	6. The Ex Wife

**The Ex Wife**

Ichigo walked in the apartment late at night from one of his many late night walks, he was on his way to the bathroom when he stopped at the kitchen doorway.

"Why is the light on?" he said to himself walking over to the kitchen. Grimmjow was standing at the counter with a box of cake mix in his hand. "What are you doing?"

Grimmjow turned around to look at Ichigo. "Where were you?"

"I was taking a walk in the hallways I didn't really go anywhere. What are you doing?"

"I was craving some chocolate cake so I decided to make some."

"You can make chocolate cake?"

"I can follow Betty Crocker's recipe."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked over to Grimmjow. "Why is it in a blender?"

"Wouldn't it mix the stuff faster?"

"I mean I guess." Grimmjow went to start the blender but Ichigo noticed the top wasn't on and he knew it was going to be a disaster but it was too late. "Grimmjow, no!" Ichigo yelled but now there was cake batter everywhere including in both of their hair and all over their bodies. "You're supposed to put the top on."

"And that's why I don't come in the kitchen."

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow then rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Don't come in here ever again." Grimmjow looked at Ichigo lustfully the poor boy didn't even notice. "Every time you come in here I have more work to do." Grimmjow licked Ichigo's neck making the young boy jump back. "What the hell are you doing."

"You taste like caramel." Grimmjow said licking his lips walking up on Ichigo.

"Don't touch me you nympho."

"I wanna clean you up." Grimmjow caged Ichigo in with his arms on either side of his hips and the island behind him, he picked Ichigo up and put him on the island he licked the stripper's neck again. "You really do taste like caramel."

"Grimm, I'm tired." Ichigo whined while Grimmjow licked and sucked his neck, he had to resist moaning. "And now I'm sticky."

"I know I'm cleaning you up." Grimmjow chuckled, he really did enjoy doing this to the boy his whining only served to turn him on.

"How did we even get here I was just minding my business? Stop." Ichigo whined pushing Grimmjow away but not trying that hard. "I'm tired and I just want to go sleep."

"Okay lets go to bed then."

"I wanna go to bed by myself."

Grimmjow stuck his hands under Ichigo's shirt running his hands up and down his chest. "Why?" Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's shirt and kissed his stomach. "Your skin is so soft."

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's face so he could look him in the eyes. "Why are you so..." he sighed. "irresistible?" Ichigo leaned in to kiss Grimmjow hating that the man was grinning so damn hard. Ichigo pulled away, took his shirt off, and moved back on the island so Grimmjow could jump up on there with him. Ichigo laid down on his back pulling Grimmjow's head down with him so he could kiss him tongue and all. They took their pants off as quickly as they could never leaving each others lips but then Ichigo thought of something and had to pull away. "Get the olive oil its next to the stove."

Grimmjow jumped off the island, grabbed the oil, and hopped right back on kissing Ichigo again. Grimmjow poured oil on his fingers and stuck one in Ichigo without warning making the boy scream. "Shhhh." Grimmjow said putting his hand over Ichigo's mouth.

"Don't shush me you did it." Ichigo snapped.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and started kissing Ichigo again to keep his moans quiet while he fucked him with his fingers. Grimmjow grew tired of using his hand so he pulled his fingers out of Ichigo and oiled up his hard, throbbing dick. Just like his finger he stuck his dick in Ichigo without warning making the boy scream but this time Grimmjow kept his hand over Ichigo's mouth. "Ouch." Grimmjow said snatching his hand away from Ichigo's mouth after the stripper bit him.

"You do that ever again and I'll draw blood." Ichigo threatened. "You gone get enough of torturing me during sex. It supposed to be pleasurable for both of us."

Grimmjow thrust inside Ichigo hard. "Shut up, Kitten."

Ichigo tried his best to keep his screams in while Grimmjow fucked him but the older man was making it very difficult for him on purpose. Then Grimmjow started sucking on Ichigo's neck torturing the boy with an evil glint in his bright blue eyes.

"Stop, please, stop." Ichigo begged/moaned but Grimmjow refused to stop moving until he came hard inside Ichigo digging his teeth hard into the boys neck. They breathed heavily against each other for a minute then Grimmjow got down off the island but didn't leave where Ichigo's legs were hanging. Ichigo sat up breathing slower. "I need a shower now."

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo up against him. "How bout we take one together. You can scream there."

"Why are you such a nympho?" Ichigo whined. He wrapped his legs around Grimmjow. "Only if you carry me."

Grimmjow grinned and carried Ichigo to his bathroom so they could get dirty while they got clean which resulted in them getting dirty all over again, as soon as they got out of the shower they fucked again this time finally putting Ichigo to sleep. Grimmjow rolled out of bed and got dressed which woke Ichigo a little.

"Where you going?" Ichigo said closing his eyes again.

"I told my Ex wife she could stay here for a while when she got out of jail I'm going to pick her up, bye." Grimmjow said quickly as he left the room.

"Okay." Ichigo said going back to sleep.

* * *

Grimmjow was finally home after picking up his Ex wife from jail and he was tired he had been driving for six hours.

"I am very excited to meet your little boy toy." Rangiku said getting out of the car. "From what Nel tells me he's very fun."

"More like very annoying." Grimmjow said with a yawn maybe he should have taken a nap instead of fucking Ichigo. The Ex couple was silent the rest of the way to Grimmjow's condo and as soon as Grimmjow opened the door he could hear music, for a second he forgot Ichigo woke up at the crack of dawn everyday, at least that mean he was making breakfast.

"Ooo this a party house." Rangiku said making Grimmjow roll his eyes.

Grimmjow lead Rangiku toward the music which was in the kitchen he walked over Ichigo's phone to pause the music making Ichigo and Nel stop mid dance, Shiro to look up from his book, Renji to look over, and Byakuya to do nothing because he didn't care.

"Who is she?" Ichigo said "Mommy!" Nel squealed "Ahhhh." Renji screamed all at the same time.

"Oh yeah." Ichigo said watching Nel hug her mother tightly. "You came right on time I just finished the waffles, pancakes, and french toast. The eggs are next, what kind do you like?" he asked Rangiku.

"What kind are you making?"

"All the kinds. Bya likes them poached. Renji and Nel like them fried hard. Shiro likes them scrambled with salt and pepper. And Grimmjow likes them scrambled with cheese."

"I like them scrambled with cheese too."

"Two scrambled with cheese. Can you turn my music back on I can't work without it." Grimmjow rolled eyes and pressed play walking out of the kitchen. Rangiku stayed to watch Ichigo and talk to Renji.

"Hello, Renji." Rangiku said.

"Are you here to finish the job?" Byakuya said. "Can you be? Why did you miss his giant head?"

"Stop acting like you don't love me." Renji said to Byakuya. He looked at Rangiku. "Hi, Ran."

"So you do know me?"

Renji looked down, he, Grimmjow, and Ran were best friends in high school but Renji would go out with Grimmjow when he was being unfaithful and he felt bad about it so he distanced himself from Rangiku. "I'm sorry, Ran. I just felt bad that I was going out with Grimm when he was doing all that shit and I couldn't look you in the eye. And then I thought you'd be angry with me so I just pulled away."

"I was never angry with you, you didn't force him to cheat on me it wasn't your fault."

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"Y'all friends again now?" Grimmjow asked coming back into the kitchen for his eggs.

"Ren and Ran back in action." Renji and Rangiku said together making Grimmjow roll his eyes.

"Eggs." Ichigo said putting everyone's food in front of them. "Book down, Shiro."

Shiro rolled his eyes and put is book down and then he noticed a guest. "Mommy who's she?" said pointing to Rangiku.

"Pointing is rude." Ichigo said.

"You point all the time."

"I'm grown." when Shiro didn't say anything back Ichigo answered his question. "This is Ranguku she is Nel's mom."

"Why haven't I seen her before?"

"Because she was in..." he didn't want to say jail.

"long time timeout." Rangiku finished.

"Long time timeout." Ichigo said nodding to Rangiku.

"Why?" Shiro asked.

"She did something really bad to Grimmy."

"Like you wanna do?"

Ichigo sucked his teeth. "Yes, but if I do what I would like to do I would go to long time timeout forever that's why I don't do them." Ichigo said looking at Grimmjow briefly. "So where are you staying?"

"Here."

"Excuse me? Grimm. She staying here? Where she gone sleep? There's only three bedrooms? Why didn't you tell me she was staying?"

"Because you were going to do this?" Grimmjow said.

"This is why people try to kill you."

"The couch pulls out I will sleep on it while Ran stays in my room for the week."

"The couch been a pullout couch this whole time?"

"You don't even sleep."

"That is beside the point. Now I gotta change the sheets."

"You were already gonna do that. Speaking of chores, what are you doing today?"

"Nel needs a fill in and a touch up she's going to the salon. Since school is out Shiro needs books from the library. And I have to go grocery shopping."

"Take Ran shopping."

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"What do you think?"

"I wonder if they have arsenic on Amazon?"

"Arsenic is traceable." Rangiku said enjoying this conversation.

"True. If only I could bottle up commitment and make you drink it."

* * *

Ichigo had been gone for hours he did everything on his list for the day, he took Shiro to the library and Nel to the salon, Rangiku to the mall and he went grocery shopping. Even when he got home he still couldn't take his well deserved nap, he had to put the groceries up, prepare dinner for later that day, fold all the clothes he had washed the night before and change the sheets in Grimmjow's room for their unexpected guest. Ichigo folded and put away everyone's clothes as quickly as he could and then made his way to Grimmjow's bedroom only to sigh in frustration when he saw Grimmjow was still laying there from when he left.

Grimmjow looked up from the book he was reading pulling his reading classes down do he could see Ichigo. "What?" he said when he saw Ichigo staring at him with his arms crossed.

"Why are you still in bed?"

"Because I'm tired I didn't go to sleep at all last night."

"That's because you were 'hungry'."

"I ate good too." Grimmjow grinned.

"Could you get up so I can change the sheets?"

"You look tired." Grimmjow said so he could get Ichigo into bed.

"Stop trying to get me into bed."

"Close the door and come take a nap."

"Why I gotta close the door?"

"You might sleep a little loud." Grimmjow chuckled. "Come here."

Ichigo didn't move. "Get out of the bed so I can change the sheets."

"Come here first."

"I said no." Ichigo yelled. "Now get up."

"Why are you yelling?" Grimmjow said getting out of bed walking toward Ichigo.

"Because I want someone to know I said no. Why are you coming over here?"

"You told me to get up."

"Grimm, I don't wanna have sex. I just wanna change the sheets and take a nap."

"What if you took a nap before you did the sheets, Kitten?" Grimmjow was now very closely standing in front of Ichigo.

"Your kind of nap and my kind of nap are two different things."

"What's wrong with my kind of nap, Kitten." Grimmjow reached behind Ichigo and closed the door.

"Weren't you just reading a book?"

"I don't wanna do that anymore I wanna do something else." Grimmjow said stepping closer pushing Ichigo into the closed door. Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo, there was something about the tan stripper that Grimmjow just wanted to taste him every time he saw him Grimmjow just couldn't help himself and it didn't help that we was always horny.

"I just wanna take a nap." Ichigo whined. He hated the fact that Grimmjow had so much power over him there was just something about Grimmjow that Ichigo wanted around him all the time.

Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's chin. "You can take a nap... After."

* * *

Grimmjow sat down on the couch next to Rangiku who was flipping through channels. "You really like that boy." She said.

"What?" Grimmjow said already annoyed, he forgot how annoying his ex wife was.

"You like him. Like more than just sex."

"How would you know you only been here for like 4 hours."

"Renji and I have been talking..."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and shook his head. Renji and Rangiku were the best of friends and when ever Renji was around they always seemed to get into drama and it was because they gossiped all the time. "I forgot Renji's inner queen comes out when you're around."

"Oh, yes he does and we have a lot to talk about."

Grimmjow sighed. "Can we talk about it later?"

"I would like to talk about it now."

Grimmjow was still tired and wasn't really in the mood for long conversations. "Well I don't"

Rangiku rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Renji walked into the condo and sat down on the couch next to Rangiku. "Back to the tea I was spilling. Where'd I leave off..." he thought for a moment. "Oh, yes, year five. So Nel was riding her bike up and down the street.." Renji and Rangiku looked at Grimmjow when he cleared his throat. "We're talking here mind your business."

"You were still at the old house, right?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah." Renji answered.

Grimmjow sighed and went to the kitchen to get a beer, Ichigo walked into the kitchen after him and started pulling pots and pans out of cabinets so he could start dinner. Ichigo opened the cabinet to get a cup out and sighed. "Grimm, didn't I ask you to fix this?"

"I'm not in the mood, kitten." Grimmjow growled.

"I don't care. I asked you to fix it two days ago. It's barely hanging on and I don't want one of the children to get hurt trying to open it."

"Okay, I'll fix it later."

"That's what you said last time and now we're here. It's broken because of you any damn way."

"It's broken because you pissed me off like you're doing right now."

"Break another cabinet cause you'll be the one to fix it."

Grimmjow breathed heavily and made his way back to the living room sitting down in the recliner sipping his beer again ignoring the looks he got from Rangiku and Renji.

"They not done." Renji whispered softly to Rangiku.

"What do you mean 'they not done'? When Grimmjow walks out that's it."

"Not with Ichigo, they done when he say they done." Rangiku's jaw dropped, the Grimmjow she knew was the worst person to argue with he was not only intimidating but refused to back down no matter what and when he was done with a conversation he was done there was no bringing it up ever again. "Here we go again." Renji said when Ichigo walked into the living room.

"When I asked you to fix the cabinet I meant now." Ichigo said, highly annoyed.

"If I have to tell you I'm not in the mood one more time." Grimmjow growled still in his chair staring outside.

Ichigo walked in front of Grimmjow. "I. Don't. Care. About your. Bad. Mood. Fuck your bad mood. You're tired? I wake up everyday at 7 a.m. stop being a whiny brat."

Grimmjow stood up quickly looking down on Ichigo. "How the fuck do you think you're talking to?"

"I'm talk to you. You think I'm scared of you? How many times do we have to have this conversation? I'm not scared of you. You are used to people who are scared of you. I ain't them and you know I ain't them."

Grimmjow moved further into Ichigo's space. "I'm tired of your mouth."

"Get out of my face." Ichigo growled darkly, Grimmjow didn't move. "You wanna take this outside? The only thing keeping me from dragging your ass right now is me and my self control is dwindling. So either back up or start making your way outside."

It was silent in the room while Ichigo and Grimmjow stared each other down the tension in the air was thick.

"Fine." Grimmjow said shocking Rangiku who looked directly at Renji.

"Thank you." Ichigo said with a small smile and went back to the kitchen while Grimmjow went to get his tools.

Rangiku looked at Renji with her jaw dropped. "What kind of sex voodoo was that?"

"You tell me?" Renji answered. "They been like that since the day Ichigo started working here."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Now when I'm mad at Grimmjow I'll just sick Ichigo on his ass." Rangiku laughed.

* * *

"Dinner is ready." Ichigo said walking into the dining room with a steak dinner for Rangiku. "Here is your steak."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Grimmjow said. "You said fried chicken was for dinner."

"It is, for y'all heathens. But she wanted a steak dinner."

"Why does she get something different?"

"Because she's fresh out of prison. If I was fresh out of jail, that's if they let my ass out, I would want to eat my favorite food. I'm beginning to think you like complaining. You just like picking at shit."

"He does like picking at shit." Rangiku agreed.

"You, shut up." Grimmjow to Rangiku.

"You watch who you're talking to." Ichigo said. "You don't have to be a rude asshole to everyone."

"I'm not being a rude ass..."

"Can we eat?" Renji said. "I mean, damn, y'all will do this shit all day."

"I apologize, you guys except Grimmjow." Ichigo said going back to the kitchen. Ichigo came back with tray of chicken and then a tray of mac and cheese and then a pot of collard greens and then a plate of cornbread. "Bon appétit. Except Grimmjow, I hope you choke."

Everyone dug into the food quietly until they were interrupted by Ginjo walking into the room late as usual. "Sorry I'm late guys." He said sitting in his usual seat.

"Grimmjow," Rangiku said. "You have friends other than the ones you've known since you were 16? Surprising." Grimmjow just stayed silent.

"Hello," Ginjo said. "I'm Ginjo."

"That's my ain't shit ass baby daddy." Ichigo laughed darkly. "We were together and then he met Grimmjow and friends and started acting different."

"Here we go again." Ginjo huffed.

"I didn't even say anything but since we're on the subject where you meet the bitch you cheated on me with."

"You said you wouldn't get mad."

"I'm not mad. I'm asking you a question. We already established that you a lying ass snake I just wanna know where and when you met the bitch or bitches. Were you having an affair? Was it a one time thing?"

"Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Because I met him at the grocery store today. He was staring at me and then asked if I had ever been to lap dance I said yeah and then he mentioned you and how you used to fuck every once in a while. Now answer the question."

"But you already know the answer."

"Answer the question." Ichigo snapped

Ginjo sighed. "It was this guy from lap dance. I fucked him a few times and that was it."

"What is a few?"

"Like five."

"So when you weren't coming home were you with him?"

"No."

"Where were you?"

"Sometimes with friends. Sometimes at work."

Ichigo ate quietly for a moment, he sensed everyone around him relax and then he looked at Ginjo directly in the eye. "Ima kill you." he said calmly.

"What!" Ginjo said panicked. "You said you wouldn't be mad."

"I lied. You've always been dumb. And let me tell you why. I'm not going to kill you for cheating, you reached the statute of limitations on that. I'm going to kill you for looking me in the eye and lying. For looking my son in the eye and lying. For calling me crazy so you could dismiss the fact that I was telling the truth. At that point in our relationship I was willing to work out whatever problem we had until you started calling me crazy. Now I will admit I am crazy but you will not dismiss my feelings just because you don't wanna deal with some shit." Ichigo pushed his chair out so he could get up. "And just so you know I didn't start acting crazy until you called me crazy." Ichigo stood up but before he make his way over to Ginjo Grimmjow grabbed him.

"Stop acting crazy. I was just doing what you asked and now you're acting crazy that's why I lied in the first place." Ginjo said.

"There you go again. Now you the victim, right. You always the victim."

"You did hit me all the time."

"After you said I didn't matter. After you'd constantly ask me where would I be without you. You are not a victim."

"Are you saying I made you hit me?"

"I'm saying you deserved every hit you got. Should I have hit you? No. But should you have told me that you could do whatever you want because I'm not leaving you because I don't have nowhere else to go. You said that one a lot. Busted lips is nothing compared to the knives in my back."

"You think so? No one could see the knives in your back but they could see my bruises. I felt like a battered housewife with all the lies I was telling."

"I'm sure you did, you were only used to lying to me."

"Because you're crazy."

Ichigo started moving again snatching his arm out of Grimmjow's grasp making the older man get up to grab him. "Stop." Grimmjow said.

"No." Ichigo said trying to free himself. "This is not right. You don't lie to people who love you and have your back. You don't do that."

"Stop. Look at me." he pulled on Ichigo's wrist. "He will regret it later. You always regret lying to people because you never have to lie you want to and it always backfired. I almost got shot and I was still blaming Ran until I realized I drove her to it and I apologized. Everybody is different and people won't apologize just because you want them to you just have to forgive them anyway."

"But it's not fair." Ichigo said softly.

"You of all people know life is not fair."

"I gotta go." Ichigo said leaving the room slipping out of Grimmjow's hand.

* * *

Ichigo walked into the condo around midnight, his long walk around the building calming him down. He went into the kitchen to grab something to eat before going into the living room. Grimmjow had already pulled the bed out of the couch and was sitting on it reading his book.

"Where did you go?" Grimmjow asked putting his book down.

"No where. I just walked around the building."

"For three hours?"

"I like to take walks." Ichigo sat down in the arm chair next to the bed. "Thanks, I really skipped a night in jail."

"Were you really going to kill him?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "I think I have a chemical imbalance." he turned the TV on and started flipping channels.

"That would explain a lot."

Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow and rolled his eyes. "Do you plan on being up long? I like watching TV at night."

"What do you even do when you're in here? I know you don't be sleep."

"I sleep an average of three and a half hours daily."

"Ain't you supposed to sleep eight?"

"I have never slept eight hours a day in my life."

"Why?"

"You can't watch your back if you sleep."

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo for a moment, sometimes he'd forget Ichigo had a hard life the boy rarely showed it but there were some instances where he would notice. Ichigo never threw food away and he never wasted anything he tried to get the most out of any and every thing. Grimmjow looked back at his book and decided to change the subject. "You sleeping in that chair?"

"I'd rather sleep in this chair than get raped and felt up on in my sleep."

"First of all I would never rape anyone and second of all shut up."

Ichigo yawned. "I might get in bed with you but I like to cuddle when I sleep with someone."

"Stay in the chair."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and left the living room to go clean the kitchen, he was gone for about 45 minutes and when he came back Grimmjow was sound asleep. Ichigo flipped a few more channels before sitting down in the arm chair to watch tv and eventually falling asleep.

* * *

"Good morning." Ichigo said to Rangiku while he prepared for breakfast, this morning he was making cinnamon rolls and whatever else the people wanted.

"Good morning." Rangiku said with a yawn. "You always up this early?" it was 8:00 in the morning.

"I wake up at 7 am everyday. I don't sleep well."

"Is Grimmjow still sleep?"

"Yeah, but we gone wake his ass up soon. Sometimes I like to torture him."

"Grimm must really like you." Rangiku said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"That's what Renji and Nnoitra say, I don't believe them though."

"Why not?" she said sitting down at the Island.

"I don't know. We don't really get along and all we do is have sex like what's special about that."

"That's not what I heard."

"Grimmjow was right, Renji is a gossipy bitch."

"Don't talk about my boo like that, he's my gossipy bitch." Rangiku yawned again. "I'm getting in the shower."

Ichigo nodded and turned his music on while he put the cinnamon rolls in the oven, unloaded the dishwasher, and prepared lunch and dinner. He danced around the kitchen as the people of the house entered the room, along with Renji and Byakuya, making them dance with him.

Wild thoughts (DJ Kaled, Rihanna, and Bryson Tiller)

 _I don't know if you could take it  
Know you wanna see me nakey, nakey, naked_  
 _I wanna be your baby, baby, baby_  
 _Spinning and it's wet just like it came from Maytag_  
 _White girl wasted on that brown liquor_  
 _When I get like this I can't be around you_  
 _I'm too lit to dim down a notch_  
 _'Cause I could name some thangs that I'm gon' do_

 _Wild, wild, wild_  
 _Wild, wild, wild thoughts_  
 _Wild, wild, wild_  
 _When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts_  
 _Wild, wild, wild_  
 _When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts_

Grimmjow slowly opened his eyes growling in the process, he hated that Ichigo woke up at the crack of dawn. He laid there for a minute not wanting to get up he hated the morning, he hated waking up. Grimmjow sighed and sat up he could see Ichigo twerking in the kitchen and watched for a while grinning a little 'Ima fuck him today' he said to himself. Grimmjow got out of the bed slowly and made his way to his bathroom so he could shower and what not.

Ichigo saw Grimmjow walking past and decided it was time to fuck with him a little bit. Ichigo knew Grimmjow didn't like when offensive songs played around Nel for some reason it made him nervous like she might go out and fuck some boy today Ichigo was going to use that to his advantage. Ichigo knew there was one song in particular that Grimmjow hated with a passion and had that song remixed with a Christmas song so Grimmjow wouldn't know until it was too late.

Santa tell me/Deepthroat mashup

 _Hump me, fuck me_  
 _Daddy better make me choke (you better)_  
 _Hump me, fuck me_  
 _My tunnel loves to deep throat_

 _Lick, lick, lick, lick_  
 _I want to eat yo' dick_  
 _But I can't fuck up my nails_  
 _So imma pick it up with chopsticks_

"Oh," Grimmjow said. "A Christmas song...ICHIGO." Grimmjow yelled running into the kitchen. "Turn. It. Off."

"I can't hear you." Ichigo said twerking with his mouth wide open.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow growled running after him.

"The music is too loud." Ichigo said running away with a grin. "I can't hear you."

"Where's the phone?" Grimmjow looked at where Ichigo's phone and speaker usually were and they weren't there.

Ichigo put a hand up to his ear as if to hear Grimmjow better. He hid his phone and speaker so Grimmjow couldn't find it and to make him suffer more. Ichigo twerked more while he and everyone else watched Grimmjow frantically look through all the cabinets. "Grimm look." Ichigo tilted his head back and pretended to suck a dick just to make the older man more angry. Everyone ate their breakfast and watched the show hoping that Grimmjow won't kill Ichigo and then the song ended and everyone sighed. And then it started up again.

Grimmjow turned threatening blue eyes to Ichigo, "Ichigo Kurosaki I will end you. Turn it off." he growled.

Ichigo blinked brown eyes back at Grimmjow trying not to grin, not only did he find this funny but the look Grimmjow was giving him was turning him on. 'He's gonna fuck the shit outta me' he thought to himself. "What's the magic word?"

"Now." Grimmjow said through his teeth.

"That's not it."

"ICHIGO."

"Alright. Its in the microwave."

Grimmjow glared at Ichigo before turning to the microwave right next to his head and opening it pulling out Ichigo's phone and turning the music off. He looked at Ichigo who was smiling trying to be cute. "Don't smile at me." Grimmjow snapped.

"But I'm cute."

"Ima get you back for this so you better watch out."

* * *

"Time to pick on Grimmy again." Ichigo said to himself while pulling out a fake positive pregnancy test. "He might die." he laughed to himself. He looked in the bathroom mirror. "Now how should I feel? Am I happy? Worried? Or disappointed?." He thought for a moment and then an idea popped into his head. "I'll be really happy and then really upset that he doesn't want to have a baby with me." he laughed quietly to himself. "Maybe I am crazy cause he's going to kill me." Ichigo took a deep breath and put on a giant grin. "Grimm. Grimm." he called happily running into the living room where Renji, Rangiku, and Nnoitra sat.

Grimmjow sat in the arm chair glaring at Ichigo still upset about the morning incident. "What." he growled.

"Guess what?" Ichigo said trying not to laugh. He pulled the fake pregnancy test out of his pocket and handed it to Grimmjow. "I'm pregnant."

The room was dead silent. The four friends sat looking at each other with their jaws dropped too afraid to say anything.

"What?" Grimmjow said calmly standing up. "What do you mean 'you're pregnant' we use condoms." he started pacing.

"Well we haven't been lately. Do you not want to have a baby with me?" Ichigo pretended to be sad even though it was taking all his energy not to laugh out loud.

"No, no, no. That's not what I said. It's just I don't want anymore children."

"Oh." Ichigo said sadly. "Well I would like to keep it but if you don't want it I guess..."

"No, no, no. You don't have to do that. It's your body and if you want to keep it you can."

Ichigo felt a little bad now he was sure Grimmjow would tell him to abort, he was going to keep going though. "Okay."

"Wait a damn minute." Renji said and then looked at Ichigo and winked. "Am I gonna be the Godfather?"

"No." Grimmjow said. "Last time I told you you could be a Godfather you made people kiss your ring."

"Plus," Nnoitra said joining the joke. "I get to be the Godfather of this kid. You're Nel's Godfather."

Rangiku rolled her eyes at her childhood friends. "Now you guys have to get married. The babies parents have to be married." she said trying not to laugh along with everyone else but Grimmjow.

"I already made that mistake once." Grimmjow said.

"But you two aren't teenagers. I'm sure this marriage will work out you can learn to love each other."

Grimmjow stopped pacing for a second to glare at Rangiku but said nothing. "Now we have to move. My condo is too small for another kid to live here." he said pacing again, thinking out loud.

"I would love to get married but I want to wait til after I give birth, I don't wanna look fat." Ichigo sighed, he was starting to feel a little bad Grimmjow was really thinking about this. He was gonna give him a little help. "I'm kinda scared now I don't know what it's like being pregnant."

"Don't worry I can give you advice." Rangiku said.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo. "What about when you had..." Grimmjow whole mood changed from worried to angry. "Shiro. You lying son of a bitch." Everyone in the room fell to the ground laughing, wiping tears from their eyes. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE." Grimmjow yelled. "GET THE FUCK OUT. ALL OF Y'ALL GET THE FUCK OUT. AND YOU." he pointed to Ichigo. "YOU'RE FIRED. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. ALL OF YOU FAKE ASSHOLES GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE."

"If it makes you feel any better," Ichigo said. "they didn't know about the joke."

"I don't wanna talk to you." Grimmjow said marching past Ichigo going into his room. "I am never, NEVER, having sex with you again. EVER. You hear me, I will NEVER fuck you again. I hate you. You are the worst person I have ever met." Grimmjow slammed his bedroom door behind him which only made everyone laugh harder and louder. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." he screamed.

* * *

It was now dinnertime and everyone was in the kitchen eating except Grimmjow, how marched in the kitchen made his plate and left the room without speaking to anyone, making them laugh at him again.

"Guy's I feel bad." Ichigo said. "He really don't wanna fuck me no more and I needs the D."

"Don't you strip tonight?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, I'll make him fuck me then."

"I wanna see you strip." Rangiku said.

"Come on, then. Shiro is with Ginjo and Nel is at a sleepover."

"How are you going to get Grimmjow to come to the strip club?" Byakuya asked, he wasn't there when Ichigo pranked Grimmjow but he was upset he missed it.

"Another lie." Ichigo put his plate in the sink and made his way to Grimmjow's room, he knocked on the door before entering the room. He crawled on the bed making sure he used his kitten eyes. "Grimm." he said in his kitten voice. He touched Grimmjow's hand.

"Don't touch me."

"But I'm your kitten." Grimmjow ignored Ichigo and turned the TV up. "Grimm, I need you. Grimm, its lap dance night at the club and I don't want to give some random man a lap dance you know they creep me out." Ichigo wasn't completely lying, some of the men did creep him out which is why he liked when Grimmjow came to the club with him it made him feel safe. "Please."

Grimmjow continued to look at the TV. He knew some of the men at the strip club were creepy and sometimes they even made him feel uncomfortable. He also knew Ichigo had to work that night and he wasn't going to let the boy go out there by himself. It made Grimmjow feel better when he was out there with Ichigo that way he could keep the boy safe.

"Please, Grimm. I'm doing the 'The Weekend' by SZA the song is basically about you."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

"You have to sit in the front by the stage so I can 'pick' you." Ichigo told Grimmjow while they sat in his usual VIP booth.

"I don't remember telling you I was doing it." Grimmjow said making Ichigo roll his eyes.

"What song are you doing?" Byakuya asked sipping his Long Island iced tea.

"'The Weekend'."

"By SZA? That's my song."

"Probably cause you a weekend bitch."

"Don't be mad cause you're a 9 to 5."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I gotta go."

"Are you going up there." Rangiku asked Grimmjow after Ichigo left.

"I don't know yet."

"Stop acting like you don't care about that boy."

"I don't." Grimmjow said standing up going to sit closer to the stage there was already a chair there. After about 15 minutes the DJ came over the loud speaker.

"Up next: Your favorite. The hot. The spicy. WIIIIILLLLLDDDDDFFFFIIIIIRRRRREEEE."

The music started, Wildfire came from the back of the crowd that sat by the stage. When the beat dropped Wildfire grabbed Grimmjow's hand leading him to the stage. Grimmjow looked Wildfire up and down as he walked behind him. His hair was down to the middle of his back this time and his shorts only covered half his ass, he had on a sheer button down shirt and his skin was glistening. Wildfire looked like he was wet, like he just got out of the shower or a pool and it just made him look hotter. Just before the words he stopped Grimmjow right in front of the chair but didn't him sit down yet.

 _The Weekend (SZA)_

 _You say you got a girl_  
 _How you want me?_  
 _How you want me when you got a girl?_  
 _The feelin' is wreckless_  
 _Of knowin' it's selfish  
Knowin' I'm desperate  
Gettin' all in your love  
Fallin' all over love, like  
Do it to last, last_  
 _Hanging out the back, all up in your lap  
Like is you comin' home?  
Is you out with her?_  
 _I don't care long as you're here by  
10:30, no later than  
Drop them drawers, give me what I want_

Wildfire walked around Grimmjow slowly touching him here and there, rubbing up against him and then he grabbed Grimmjow's chin and sang 'Is you coming home? Is you out with her?" Wildfire moved in front of Grimmjow pushed him in the chair dropped down to his knees and licked Grimmjow's clothed crotch.

 _My man is my man is your man  
Heard it's her man too  
My man is my man is your man  
Heard that's her man  
Tuesday and Wednesday, Thursday and Friday  
I just keep him satisfied through the weekend_  
 _You're like 9 to 5, I'm the weekend  
Make him lose his mind every weekend  
You take Wednesday, Thursday  
Then just send him my way  
Think I got it covered for the weekend_

Wildfire walked behind Grimmjow again bending down to rub his chest under his shirt and lick his neck. He walked to the front of Grimmjow to face him, his ass to the crowd, he rolled his hips as he squated down. He bounced his ass up and down giving the thirsty men in the crowd the show they were paying for even though the show was really for Grimmjow.

 _I gotta say I'm in the mood for a little bit more of that  
I mean I'm saying what kind of deal is two days?  
I need me at least 'bout four of them_  
 _More of them, more of you on me_  
 _On us, just tell me you want me, yeah_  
 _Monday and I'll be at your door  
Ready to take her place  
Ready to give you  
What you've been missin' on weekdays  
What you've been waitin' for  
10:30, no later than  
Drop them drawers, I know what you want_

Wildfire whipped his hair as he turned around to sit on Grimmjow's lap grinding on the man enjoying the fact that the older man was getting hard. Grimmjow was whispering in Ichigo's ear. "You tricked me." he said making Wildfire grin. Wildfire stood up, turned to face Grimmjow and ripped his shirt open sitting back down on Grimmjow's lap now facing him, Grimmjow rubbed Wildfire's now bare chest. Wildfire threw his head back and closed his eyes as Grimmjow rubbed his nipples. Grimmjow pulled Wildfire closer just so he could feel his heat and Wildfire starting grinding on him again. Wildfire bent back and flipped into a split in front of Grimmjow, giving the crowd another look at his ass.

 _My man is my man is your man  
Heard it's her man too  
My man is my man is your man  
Heard that's her man  
Tuesday and Wednesday, Thursday and Friday  
I just keep him satisfied through the weekend_  
 _You're like 9 to 5, I'm the weekend  
Make him lose his mind every weekend  
You take Wednesday, Thursday  
Then just send him my way  
Think I got it covered for the weekend_

Wildfire stood slowly to face Grimmjow moving his hips around then turned giving Grimmjow the same show he gave the crowd smirking when Grimmjow rubbed his hands on his ass. Grimmjow pulled Wildfire into his lap and they moved their hips together, Wildfire could feel Grimmjow's hard dick poking him in the ass. Wildfire stood slowly pulling Grimmjow up with him and took him back stage ending his set for the night.

* * *

Rangiku looked at Renji after Ichigo and Grimmjow got off stage. "I need a man like I'm horny. Is it like that every time."

Renji nodded. "Yeah, I be feeling like I either need to have sex or read the bible."

"And it looked like they were fucking each other on stage."

"It did. It did. It did."

"They definitely fucking back there."

"Of course they are."

* * *

"If you ever," Grimmjow growled why he fucked Ichigo roughly. "pull a prank like that ever again I'll kill you. I almost had a heart attack."

"That was the point." Ichigo breathed heavily. "Owww." Ichigo said when Grimmjow thrust too hard on purpose.

"Also, I don't want you to ever give anyone else a lap dance up there. I don't want them think they get to go back stage with you. That's for me."

"Whatever." Ichigo said between moans. "Okay, shut up now."

"One more thing."

"What!" Ichigo growled.

"Kitten."

Ichigo rolled his eyes but smiled. "Meow."

* * *

 **SOOOOORRRRRYYYYYYY :(**

 **I was super stressed and when I'm stressed I can't write. But I'm back... hopefully.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
